


Fucking Around With The Narrative

by NaughtyTypingIncoming



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Biology, Alien Character(s), Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), CSS, Canon Non-Binary Character, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Consensual Blood Drinking, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dialogue Heavy, Dubious Consent, Earth C (Homestuck), Eldritch, Ergodic Fiction, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Facials, Flashbacks, Furry, Gay Sex, Girls Kissing, HTML, Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, Hurt/Comfort, Inner Dialogue, Innuendo, Interspecies Relationship(s), Jade Harley is a Furry, Kissing, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, MILFs, Marriage, Meta, Metafiction, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Missing Scene, Non-Binary Roxy Lalonde, Non-Linear Narrative, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Past Relationship(s), Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possession, Role Reversal, Seduction, Sex Toys, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tentacles, The Homestuck Epilogues, To Be Edited, Touching, Typing Quirks (Homestuck), Unreliable Narrator, Work In Progress, formating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyTypingIncoming/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming
Summary: After missing Rose during a weekend when they should have had a sleep over,Mx. Lalonde provides Jade with an alternative: to spend the weekend at her place.Chapter 4: Writing: ±10% Completed | Coding: 5.5%Est. Publishing Date: Quarter 1, 2021**Subject to change.
Relationships: Jade Harley ♠️ Roxy Lalonde, Jade Harley/Nepeta Leijon, Jade Harley/Rose's Mom | Beta Roxy Lalonde, Jade Harley/Roxy Lalonde, Jade Harley/Tentacles, Rose Lalonde/Jade Harley, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Rose Lalonde/Tentacles, Rose's Mom | Roxy Lalonde/Calliope, Roxy Lalonde/Calliope, Roxy Lalonde/Jade English, Roxy Lalonde/Jade Harley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 19





	1. milf on narrative action lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms. Lalonde invites Jade to stay over after a mix up of dates occurs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read on mobile but some stuff might break, especially in the later chapters. And keep Creator's Style ON! or don't and see what happens...  
> Highlight the text! There is some additional goodies for you to see! and maybe not see  
> And hover over the underline colored words! There is even more story to see!  
> If the story goes off the page, keep your mouse hovered over the word and use your keyboard arrows to see the rest. (If you are mobile, god help your soul, you can tap on the words and scroll)

[SECRET TEXT]  
JADE: wow look at you!!!  
JADE: do you feel like a winner??  
JADE: did you get what you wanted??  
JADE: broken lines, text in the middle of the fic that makes no sense, everything in black and white  
JADE: heck, my text isn't even green!!  
JADE: is THIS what you wanted??  
JADE: yes??!?  
JADE: good cause this text was put here to mess with you  
JADE: hehehe :D  
JADE: alright you can turn the creator's style back on now there are no other secrets here  
JADE: i am serious, the author didnt put anything else here  
JADE: you would be wasting your time  
JADE: see you on the other side!! <3  
[END OF SECRET TEXT]

It was a mild day in the summer. 

Rose

Rose felt the summer breeze around her, cooling her skin in the hot summer air. She gave a small silent nod of thanks to John. There was no guarantee that the wind was his doing, but he did live in the area. He too could be feeling the temperature of the season. And besides, her seer vision told her so.  
  
She walked up the drive to her matesprit's hive, feeling a wave of anxiety strike the pit of her stomach. It would just be them, Rose Lalonde and Kanaya Maryam, alone together all weekend. If they did not get kinky within ten minutes of entering the house, Rose would be surprised at her restraint.  
  
Rose took in a sharp breath and let it out slowly. The air passing her lips making a long-protracted sound of relieving tension. Wow. She was worried, that was a first. Hardening her resolve, Rose reached out and rapped smartly on the door.

ROSE: Kanaya? It's me.

There was a long, almost indecent amount of silence following this declaration. Then as Rose raised her fist to rap again, the door opened. Kanaya gave off an air of coolness as she looked at Rose. Acting aloof, as though she hadn't been pacing back and forth hours before her arrival.

KANAYA: My My  
KANAYA: What Are The Chances Of Seeing You In A Place Like This

had left to spend the weekend with her 

girlfriend

ROSE: About one in ten, if we hadn't planed this meeting months ago.  
ROSE: But I can leave and come back if this is an inopportune time.  
KANAYA: I Am Not Doing Anything At The Moment  
KANAYA: I Will Have To Let You In  
ROSE: If you can spare your valuable time on a young hooligan who is obviously up to no good.  
KANAYA: It Is My Time To Waste  
KANAYA: Come In With Your Bags And I Will See If I Have Any Place To Put Them  
KANAYA: I Might Have Room In The Rear Lawn Ring Flame Hole  
ROSE: My gratitude is bottomless. At least in will be warm. You keep the temperature in the house near freezing to cut costs on heating.

Her feet were not over the threshold before Kanaya was kissing her all over. Alternating between her neck, shoulders, cheek, and lips. Rose walked a few steps before dropping her bags unceremoniously to the floor, reciprocating her partners actions rigorously.  
  
Rose estimates had been off. They had not gotten in the house and they were getting down to it. Sometimes, it was nice to be wrong. As Kanaya surfaced to shut the front door before stripping down, Rose could not have been happier.

leaving the Lalonde residence quiet and empty. 

Ms. Lalonde

i hope she gets here soon  
im horny as hell here

had thought that she would get used to the quiet, of being alone once again. But the silence was eating at her. i should get out more, plan outings, LIVE MORE! But now was not the time to plan. Why would she need too? There was someone about to bring the party to her.

She

had been waiting an hour, sipping thoughtfully on a margarita in her bathrobe with a chair parked in front of the front door, when the bell rang. 

Lalonde

shes here! shes here!  
ok play it cool  
u got this shit

had trouble putting down her drink her hands were shaking from excitement. Her visitor didn't know it, but they were about to step in for a weekend of fun. At least, 

Lalonde

eyes in front  
dont stare at her breasts too much  
keep robe on 4 now  
and keep the thirst DOWN girl!

hoped it would. She needed to play it cool, she didn't want to scare her off.

Ms. Lalonde

here it goes  
show time!

opened the door and feigned surprise at the sight of 

Jade Harley.

ohmygod! ohmygod! ms lalonde in a bathrobe??!!  
she is sooooo fucking hot??! what??

Her tail wagged with enthusiasm and her ears tilted in extremely interest. GOD she is hotter than the fucking sun! She was carrying a backpack and a pull along luggage bag.

JADE: hi miss lalonde!!!!  
LALONDE: hello jadie  
LALONDE: what brings you here?

Jade

what do you mean "what brings you here"??  
did i mess up the dates?

looked at her with confusion, her ears perked inquisitively. FUCK! why was she so sexy AND adorable! it wasnt fair! how does 

Rose

Rose's neck was heavenly to kiss. Kanaya wasn't sure if it was her rainbow drinker instincts telling her to bite or if was her own desire that drove her on. She compromised, nipping at the nape of Rose's neck.  
  
Rose bit her lip, holding back oaths of delight that longed to escape her throat. She concentrated on the zipper of Kanaya's dress, wanting to see if her matesprit had bothered to wear any undergarments. She had not.  
  
The fabric fell away, letting Rose look at the sylph's bulge. It seemed to coil under her gaze, worming its way to the top of her skirt, longing to pull it aside and enter her. Rose wished it would.  
  
Kanaya cut off her girlfriend's navel gazing by moving behind her. Her mouth had drawn a small streak of blood. She tugged Rose's shirt up, exposing the purple bra concealed beneath. Kanaya cupped one of her breasts, moving it roughly but still pleasurable. Her other hand went past where her bulge had loitered and traced circles around Rose's vulva.  
  
Rose had no way to retaliate. Her arms were pinned to her sides she couldn't reach Kanaya's bulge. After a few attempts, she gave up and moved to persuasion, failing not to moan as she did.

ROSE: Hnn, Kanaya?

Kanaya deigned to remove her fangs coddling Rose's flesh and licked the wound, sealing it up. A good trick to keep your blood supply alive if you were a rainbow drinker. Especially if you didn't want your partner passing out from blood loss.

KANAYA: Yes Dear  
ROSE: I noticed that you have left me...defenseless.  
KANAYA: I Would You Say You Are Unarmed  
ROSE: Kanayaaaa! I wann-hmm-wan't to p-pleasure yoOou too.  
KANAYA: If It Will Stop You Wining You May Have This  
ROSE: Have whaaaahhhhh-  
ROSE: Ah. That. 

Kanaya had stopped fingering Rose to pulled aside her purple panties. She let her bulge curl up between her matesprit's pussy lips and kiss the top of her mound. Her bulge fluctuated between coercing under Rose's hood and rubbing against her folds. Slowly, agonizing slowly, it creeped into her. Rose abandoned the dignity that she pretended to have.

ROSE: K-Kanaya, why are you teasing me?  
KANAYA: Because It Is  
KANAYA: What Did You Call It  
KANAYA: Oh Yes  
KANAYA: "Fun"  
KANAYA: A Strange Concept That I Am Rather Enjoying

Rose closed her eyes, letting out a slow, sultry breath that excited Kanaya.

ROSE: You bitch. I love you.  
KANAYA: You Better  


That was when Rose's phone rang.

NOT seen what a fine friend she has?

JADE: uhhh?? the weekend sleepover?  
JADE: the one that rose and i planned months ago???  
LALONDE: !!!  
LALONDE: oh dear! jadie...dear!  
LALONDE: rose left to go spend the weekend with kanaya!  
JADE: oh no!!!! D:  
JADE: i guess i came to the wrong house then!  
JADE: sorry to bother you!  
LALONDE: hold up there jadie!  
LALONDE: u better check with rose first  
LALONDE: and i cant have you come all this way without haveing a drink on this hot day!

It

was true. It had to be ninety degrees out there. there was hardly a cloud in the sky and i could see the heat waves comin off the pavement Fortunately, 

Jade

you know what... a drink sounds great!!

was wearing a large straw hat to keep off the rays and rather short everything else. 

Ms. Lalonde

look away! look away!!  
sneaky! remember??  
subtly is the name of the game

didn't want to check her out too long, she didn't want to give the game away, not when the game had not even begun!

JADE: all right!  
JADE: i could use some water  
JADE: and im not sure where kanayas house even is???  
JADE: lol! that would have been dumb!  
LALONDE: come on in! its cool in here!  
JADE: cool as in cool??  
JADE: or cool as in tempeture?? ;)  
LALONDE: both duh  
JADE: hehe :P

Ms. Lalonde

wow that was flirty...

stepped aside as 

Jade

i hope i wasnt too obvious!  
it sucks that rose inst here but ms.lalonde...  
hmm!

walked gratefully into the shady interior. She hung up her hat, set down her luggage, and flung off her bag.

LALONDE: take your shoes off! no tracking mud in my household!  
JADE: ha! ha! alright!

The

dog girl kicked her shoes off, revealing short socks that ended with a cute paw pattern. While they sidled up to the kitchen counter, 

Ms. Lalonde

she looks...  
so  
good

took the opportunity to check 

Jade

stop doubting yourself about the silly socks!  
its fine!  
youre literally part dog

out properly. The young woman's **dark skin** glistened from accumulated sweat from the heat. Her long hair cascaded behind her, curls emphasizing the curvy nature of 

Jade

oh wow  
she IS checking me out  
im not imagining it!!

nicely. Her white t-shirt was translucent from moisture, her large breast stretched out the fabric, and 

lalonde

i'm sure you dont have a bra  
how daring!  
neither am i, its nice 2 match  
girl u need the support tho  
those shorty shorts too fuuuuuuccccckkkkk  
u work that ass so good!!  
  
fucking hell u are a sex goddess

was sure that she wasn't wearing a bra, though the girl could use the support, damn! the micro-shorts extenuated her hips and showed that her ass was round and perky too! the woMAN worked out as shown by her tight arm and leg muscles

jade harley

shes been quiet too long  
what are you planning lalonde?

was an amazonian sex goddess

LALONDE: (holy fuck ur hot)  
JADE: hmm?  
LALONDE: err, i said "holy fuck its hot"  
JADE: i know right?!?  
JADE: i think i need that water more than i thought  
LALONDE: gotta stay hydrated  
LALONDE: here we r

They arrived at the counter.

Jade

i wonder if she would stop me if i got on the bar and started masturbating?  
thats the heat talking, dont think about how nice ms. lalonde looks in that robe!  
take the water like a normal person gahhh!!!

climbed up one of the high stools, while 

Ms. Lalonde

should i offer her a gin and tonic?  
nah  
too risky

slid behind the bar, preparing a glass of tap water and ice cubes. 

Jade,

call rose and get this all sorted

pulled out her phone and quickly dialed her friend's number. The glass was not in 

Jade's

we must have had a mix up  
we can get this figured out!!

hand before 

Rose

Rose checked the caller id. Normally she would be thrilled to talk to Jade but now was an inopportune moment.

KANAYA: Answer It  
ROSE: Are you crazy?  
KANAYA: It Is Jade  
KANAYA: She Will Find It Incredibly Hot

Fears assuaged; Rose answered the call.

ROSE: Hello?

Kanaya could only hear Rose's side of the conversation but that was fine. She could read Rose well by now. And Jade could probably pick up the signs.

ROSE: No, I do not think that your mental facilities have abandoned you at this moment.

Kanaya took advantage of her silence and pushed in further than she had been. Eliciting a reaction from Rose.

ROSE: Oh fuck.

Rose turned to glare at her matesprit as she continued.

ROSE: That was this weekend?

Kanaya felt a knot of worry in her nourishment sack.

ROSE: Shit.

Kanaya had leaned forward and had gone deeper than intended.

ROSE: ROSE: I am sorry Jade, Kanaya and I were going to be by ourselves this weekend and I completely forgot about our earlier palns.

Kanaya could have slapped herself. _Of course! Jade! What had she been thinking!!_ Rose looked at her with eyebrows raised, asking an unspoken question. Kanaya nodded in agreement.

ROSE: What? That is unfair to you! We can squeeze you into Kanaya's place! She would be delighted to have you over.

Kanaya squeezed Rose thigh to reassure her. She would too. Rose frowned at the reply Jade gave.

ROSE: Don't you have a bag packed?

The eyes of the light player went wide and she made cutting motions at her neck mouthing the words "It's my mom" at her. Kanaya blushed green, even if Miss Lalonde wasn't physically there, this made their whole arrangement rather exposing.

ROSE: Oh god damn dark goods.

She didn't mean to say the expletive out loud, but fortunately the meaning wasn't picked up by the other end of the call. There was several more seconds of silence as Rose listened and Kanaya squirmed.

ROSE: Are you sure? You won't feel the boredom starting to creep in as my mom makes you look at her endless supply of wizard junk?

Kanaya glanced at Rose this time. She shrugged and made a jerk off motion toward her cellular device.

ROSE: If you are sure Jade.  
KANAYA: (Are You Sure)  
ROSE: (Positive.)  
ROSE: Fine, fine. You seem to be really existed about this.  
KANAYA: (She Knows)  
ROSE: (If not, she heavily suspects)  
ROSE: I'm glad. Farewell Jade.  
ROSE: And mom?

Kanaya tensed.

ROSE: Don't bore her too much.

That was as plain as she could get without explicitly telling her not to hurt her. Jade was her first crush after all.

ROSE: Alright, I love you mom.

picked up.

ROSE: Hello?  
JADE: hey rose!  
JADE: listen, did i forget something?  
ROSE: No, I do not think that your mental facilities have abandoned you at this moment.  
JADE: heehee! good because i definitely thought that we were meeting up at YOUR place for the sleepover!

There was a short silence,

Mx. Lalonde

easy...  
easy...  
dont comment about that she called with the speaker phone on

took the time to make herself another drink. This was the moment that she had been waiting for.

ROSE: Oh fuck.  
ROSE: That was this weekend?  
JADE: yes!  
ROSE: Shit.  
JADE: whats wrong?  
ROSE: I am sorry Jade, Kanaya and I were going to be by ourselves this weekend and I completely forgot about our earlier palns.  
JADE: oh no!!  
JADE: thats ok, we can meet up next weekend  
ROSE: What? That is unfair to you! We can squeeze you into Kanaya's place! She would be delighted to have you over.  
JADE: i couldnt do THAT! i dont want to intrude on your personal time!  
ROSE: Don't you have a bag packed?  
LALONDE: actually, shes already here!  
JADE: shhhhhh!!! you didnt have to tell her!  
ROSE: Oh god damn dark goods.  
LALONDE: tell u what  
LALONDE: why dont you stay here with me jadie while rose and kanaya have their weekend to themselves?  
JADE: hmm...  
JADE: i like the sound of that  
JADE: you know what, yeah!  
JADE: lets do it!  
ROSE: Are you sure? You won't feel the boredom starting to creep in as my mom makes you look at her endless supply of wizard junk?  
JADE: ill be fine rose  
LALONDE: and not all of it is junk!  
LALONDE: sides, i was going to invite some other chumps over later, so it wont be just me!  
ROSE: If you are sure Jade.  
JADE: positive! go have fun rose!  
ROSE: Fine, fine. You seem to be really existed about this.  
JADE: hee hee! i am! :)  
JADE: see you next week rose  
ROSE: Farewell Jade.  
ROSE: And mom?  
LALONDE: yes?  
ROSE: Don't bore her too much.  
LALONDE: dont worry  
ROXY: she wont even notice the time flying by  
ROSE: Alright, I love you mom.  
LALONDE: love you too dear, bye!

Jade

were they...!  
no, i must have been imagining things  
i do need that water! 

hung up and put her phone down. She scooped up the glass of water and drank it greedily. 

Lalonde

hooollllyyyy shhhhiitttt  
some fell on your shirt harley  
ease up a touch

watched her in awe as she watched a dribble of water slip down her neck. 

Jade

glug! glug! glug!

wasn't the only person there that was thirsty. why the hell was this girl so smexy??!? The dog woman finished the cup in one go, finishing with a long contented breath.

JADE: ahhh! i needed that!  
JADE: were you serious about me staying over?  
JADE: i dont want to be a bother  
LALONDE: no biggie  
LALONDE: besides im being a bit selfish by keepin ya here  
LALONDE: ive been feeling lonely lately and i could use some company  
JADE: I understand that all too well  
JADE: thanks miss lalonde  
LALONDE: please  
LALONDE: call me roxy  
JADE: hehehe!  
JADE: ok, thank you roxy :D  
ROXY: u r fuckin welcome  
ROXY: what we do 1st?  
JADE: dont you have an itinerary?  
ROXY: sure  
ROXY: but what do YOU wanna do?  
JADE: hmmmm

Jade

hmm...  
what do i want to do?

looked thoughtfully into space. 

Roxy

ohhhh what will it be huh

had noticed the discrepancy between 

Jade's

start slow  
work your way up to it

and 

Rose's

The seer clicked off, her face portraying nothing how one: she bad been on a phone call with her mother with Kanaya's bulge in her. And two: her mom was going to bang Jade.

KANAYA: We Should Have Warned Her  
ROSE: As you said: Jade will think it is hot.  
KANAYA: Are You Okay With This  
ROSE: Why wouldn't I be?  
ROSE: I'm happy for them.  
KANAYA: You Do Not Want To Think About Your Mothers Sex Life Do You  
ROSE: I do not want to think about my mother's sex life. Ever again.  
KANAYA: I Should Congratulate Jade  
KANAYA: Not Many Could Say They Slept With Both Of The Lalondes  
ROSE: First off, and I say this with love darling, fuck you for saying that.  
KANAYA: We Are Already Accomplishing That Feat  
ROSE: Second, how did you know about that?  
KANAYA: Why Dear  
KANAYA: Is There Something That You Have Not Told Me  
ROSE: That would be an affirmative.  
KANAYA: I Think This Is Becoming A Recurring Issue Rose  
ROSE: I very gay Kanaya.  
KANAYA: The Issue Is That You Do Not Invite Me To Be Gay With You  
KANAYA: That Would Solve A Lot Of Problems  
KANAYA: As For Your Original Query  
KANAYA: Jade Told Me About What You Did Back In High School  
ROSE: She did?  
KANAYA: With Excruciating Detail  
ROSE: Strange, Jade usually shows more tact for other people's experiences.  
KANAYA: You Misunderstand  
KANAYA: I Was Asking For Them  
ROSE: Oh.  
KANAYA: Rose  
ROSE: Yes?  
KANAYA: I Do Not Suppose  
ROSE: Yes?  
KANAYA: That You Would Be Willing  
ROSE: Yes??  
KANAYA: To Do The Same With Me  
ROSE: No. I've sworn off summoning creatures from the beyond.  
KANAYA: Not Even For Me?  
ROSE: Never again.  
KANAYA: Shame  
KANAYA: It Sounded Very Kinky  
ROSE: It was, but I lost my taste for it ever since the game.  
KANAYA: You Are Referring Too The Incident Where You Went Grimdark  
ROSE: Yes.  
KANAYA: Oh

They were quiet for a moment, the ravenous lust that had consumed them a moment ago had abated just as quickly.

KANAYA: Lets Take A Break  
KANAYA: I Think We Need It Before We Continue  
ROSE: Yes, please.

Reluctantly, Kanaya pulled herself out of Rose, a small trail of liquid came out, despite the mood that had been thoroughly murdered and was now laying like a corpse dripping in the living room pooling blood. The sylph reached for her skirt but Rose took her hand before she could get to it.

ROSE: Leave it. You look hotter with just the shirt.  
KANAYA: But That Would Leave You "Wearing The Pants" In This Relationship  
ROSE: Let us fix that post-haste.

Rose bent down and thumbed her panties down. She stepped out of them, leaving her skirt intact.

ROSE: Now you have easy access.  
KANAYA: I Will Trespass In That Unguarded Area Again Soon

They embraced again, much slower but with equal passion. And this time, Rose did get a hand down on Kanaya's bulge before they pulled apart to make drinks.

sceduals and had neglected to tell it. Now, she was hers for the whole weekend! This was the best outcome that 

Roxy

come on u little horndog  
u can do it

could have hoped for. She waited for the dog girl's answer.

JADE: i know!  
JADE: we should get my bed sorted out  
JADE: then we can move onto the fun stuff!!

Roxy

oh i will show u the fun stuff alright

felt her heart race faster. She had assumed that 

Jade

that wasnt slow at all!!!  
stupid!  
stupid!  
stupid!

was a sweet innocent girl but as the space player scooped up her luggage, 

Roxy

k roxy  
she may look like sex wrapped in a fursuit but wait to peel it back!!

doubted that assumption. The girl radiated sex appeal. There was no way a young lady of her twenty-three years had _not_ had some sexual encounters before. 

Roxy

if i was to bet  
rose and her definitely  
best not to ask her about it tho  
that has "AWKWARD" spelled on it if i did

wasn't sure what 

Jade's

if anyone asks what my preferences are, the answer is: yes  
with enthusiasm!!!

preferences were but decided not to broach the subject. let her fall into a sense of security first

ROXY: ill set you up in the guest bedroom  
ROXY: you will be comfortable there  
JADE: great!!! :DDD

The two women went up the stairs talking as they went.

ROXY: u look wonderful in that get up btw  
JADE: thank you!  
JADE: i was going to impress rose with it in that "god i am so good looking that i dont even need to try way" but i guess she wont get to see it  
ROXY: her loss  
JADE: and ahh...  
JADE: i wanted to ask you something  
ROXY: go on  
JADE: umm, not to be rude, but why are you in a bathrobe?  
ROXY: dont i look good in it?  
JADE: you look amazing!  
JADE: but it was kind of weird  
ROXY: oh phhhh  
ROXY: i walk naked around the house all the time  
ROXY: clothes are so restricting  
JADE: me too!!!  
JADE: with this heat, im amazed people even bother!!  
ROXY: lol same

Roxy

idk if jades making a joke here or if shes serious

didn't tell her that in general society not wearing clothes was public indecency. She knew not telling a girl, who grew up alone on an island with no other humans around to tell her about how "normal" society, was manipulative, if not downright cruel. But 

Jade

of course it was a joke silly! duh!!

was so...fuck she was looking like such a snack!

Roxy

ahh who cares  
girl hot

was willing to quash her inner qualms of the dubious morality of half-truthing her way around this topic if it meant that she could get to see 

Jade Harley

are you ok roxy?

whoa what!?

you are a bit...

werent these were supposed to be our inner thoughts??

oh yeah, whoops

not wearing anything. They reached the landing and to a door a few doors down from her own room.

ROXY: here we r  
ROXY: its not amazeballs or anthin but it should be comfy w/o a doubt

Opening

the door revealed a sparse space containing a bed, a dresser, an end table, a lamp, a small television, and a small desk with a chair. The floor was carpeted and there was a small bathroom connected to it. 

Roxy

well there isnt much to comment/think about/on right now

we could... not do this

well yeah but it's been set up like this now so we cant change it

personally thought that it was bare bones when it came to entertainment but made up for it with simplicity. She had been tempted to stock it with proactive items but had cleared them all out two hours ago. If 

Roxy

lets think about me trying to get in your pants

shouldnt that be the other way around?

lol if u want

was going to try to get into this girl's pants she needed to be at least a little classy about it. Having sex toys strewn around the place would have made it too obvious and a little gross. After all, who else but here could have been using them? Well, she supposed 

Rose

ROSE: Hold on, why are my names these full-blown stories while yours are throwaway one-liners?

i think since there are more me n jadies names through the narrative, it would NOT make sense to put in a story everytime

ROSE: But, why bother with the multi-colored names?  
ROSE: Why bother with the extra stories at all?

good questions!  
here is another one: why tell a story at all?

ROSE: ...  
KANAYA: To Entertain Others Perhaps

yeah! i think so too

ROSE: Then... the answer is, because you can?

Yeah pretty much.

ROSE: That's disappointing. I was expecting some over the top pretentious explanation.  
KANAYA: I Believe You Are Projecting  
KANAYA: You Have The Tendency To Commit To Projects To An Unhealth Degree  
ROSE: I am not injecting my own experiences into this endever.

u totes r

yeah!!

I agree.

ROSE: Fuck you guys. Err, exclusions made to you mom.

(dammit) i was about to say...

Rose Was That A Valid Offer Or An Open Invitation

i hope it was!!

ROSE: *sigh* Author!! My mother, wife, and Jade are bulling me.

Don't sell Jade short, you had a kid with her. That would make her your mistress.

ROSE: We are not talking about that.

but that would lead to a whole different set of questions that 

Roxy

wait thats it??

uhh wow it was...

i cant believe rose rage quit a fan fic

didn't want to think about.

JADE: oooooo!!!!  
JADE: i love it! <3  
ROXY: glad 2 hear! 

Jade

soo... should we go back to being thoughts?

eh whats the point

i mean, if we didnt what are we??

threw the backpack onto the desk chair and carelessly tossed aside the bag too. Then she fell onto the bed, giggling as she did. 

Roxy

beats me  
maybe... we r somthin more...

followed her, landing next to her and laughing while 

Jade

what do you mean?

exaggerated relaxed sounds as she wriggled on the bed.

JADE: awwwwwwwww  
JADE: so soooofffffttttt  
JADE: ive decided, next thing we are going to do is to take a nap and go to bed  
ROXY: its only two pm!  
JADE: so?  
ROXY: we got like half the day left!  
JADE: phooey! dumb daylight and "being awake at a reasonable hour" nonsense!  
JADE: were responsible adults, we can go to bed anytime we want  
ROXY: fffffffffhhahhahaha!!!  
ROXY: oh man!!  
ROXY: jadie...wow i cant even...hahaha!

They

laughed for a while, each telling jokes that weren't that funny but in the moment were hilarious for the both of them. After a bit, they started talking. 

Roxy

i mean  
sometimes ideas can talk on a life of their own u kno

couldn't believe how 

Jade

i dont understand

could talk about everything; weather, math, science, girls she had liked in high school. 

Roxy

i wanna be something MORE than a thought

latched onto that topic at once.

JADE: i was always good at school!!  
JADE: but i think what i liked most about it was the PEOPLE!!  
JADE: there was SO MANY GIRLS!!  
ROXY: oh really?  
JADE: yeah!!  
JADE: but you probably dont want to hear about my boring escapades  
ROXY: no no! i really would!  
ROXY: give me the juicy details  
JADE: awww i dont know...  
JADE: there a bit....ummmmm...how to put this  
ROXY: go on  
ROXY: tell me alllll about it!  
JADE: well my first year in college was when i met my high school crush nepeta!  
JADE: i never told her because i was too much of a chicken to tell her that i wanted to kiss her and...!  
JADE: umm...well....  
ROXY: do what jadie??  
JADE: errr...  
ROXY: did u want to bang her?  
JADE: UMMMMM.....  
ROXY: *wonk  
JADE: you see...  
ROXY: jadie u can tell me  
ROXY: u love that stuff right?  
JADE: i-wanted-to-fuck-her-so-bad-that-i-would-fantisise-about-doing-it-with-her-behind-the-sport-shack-every-night-and-i-even-jerked-off-to-her-picture-a-few-times-there-because-i-was-fucking-horny-as-hell-an-couldnt-stop-thinking-about-her-!!!!!!  
JADE: eppp!  
JADE: ...  
ROXY: wooooow!! wow wow wow  
ROXY: u must have reeeeeeaaaalllyyy liked her!  
ROXY: <3 got 2 love the young love  
JADE: ye-yes...*blush*  
ROXY: soooooooooooo......  
JADE: soooooooooooo......  
ROXY: sooooOOOOOOOOOOoooo......  
JADE: so what??!  
ROXY: did u 2...  
JADE: so what if we did??!?  
ROXY: just wantin to know any juicy details u wanted to share  
JADE: and if i don-  
ROXY: u totes wanna share  
JADE: she was wonderful!!  
JADE: god! she was such a good girlfriend!  
JADE: the way she purred when we cuddled!!  
JADE: the way she told cat puns even during sexy times!  
JADE: the way she YOWLED when i fucke-!  
JADE: oh my!!  
ROXY: awww!! thats where ur stoping??  
JADE: i dont mind talking about it but....it isnt fair to nepeta  
ROXY: yeah that makes sense  
ROXY: i promise not 2 bring it up again  
JADE: oh thank you!!!  
JADE: :o *pheeewwww*  
ROXY: so did u enjoy high school even as a god?  
JADE: yeah!  
JADE: you think that once you are a god of earth c that you really wouldnt need to go to high school anymore but i wanted to get proper education  
ROXY: more than i wanted 2 anyway  
ROXY: didnt really want nothin 2 do with all that fancy learning  
ROXY: im like smart to the max anyway  
ROXY: aint a computer anywhere this bitch cant hack  
JADE: hehe!  
JADE: yeah, i think you are really smart miss lal-...roxy  
ROXY: there u go!  
ROXY: now ur getting it  
JADE: i dont know why its hard for me to call you roxy  
JADE: its not like i knew you as "roses mom" before the game  
ROXY: i think its because im supposed to be beta roxy in this fic  
JADE: huh??  
ROXY: dont worry bout it  
ROXY: think of it as a bit of roleplay  
ROXY: im a big fat milf with big fuck off titts  
ROXY: and your roses lifelong friend whose just otta college and wanted to spend time with her bestie and now gets to spend time with a spinster instead  
JADE: wait, i thought you were the same age as me?  
ROXY: nah  
ROXY: in this fic im like older than you and thus a bit taboo causing the titillation between us to be even more titillating even more than having our tits squish together  
JADE: but im down for something like that??  
JADE: really roxy, i would be fucking ecstatic to get down to some fucking  
ROXY: shhhhhh! my extravagant bitch  
ROXY: u got 2 let the situation play out  
ROXY: ur supposed 2 be an innocent hot girl that has spent her life on an island and kno nothin about what sex is  
ROXY: despite u havin full access to the internet  
ROXY: an being friends w people like karkat and dave who use the word "fuck" like an aditive  
JADE: oooohhhhhh, so were like, roleplaying or something?  
ROXY: um, kinda?  
ROXY: more like, we r now that role for this reality?  
JADE: sounds complicated  
ROXY: listen can we go back 2 how cute u thought all the other girls in hs were fire?  
ROXY: i kno its cliched 2 all hell but we gotta to keep goin  
JADE: but, i did think all the girls were cute?  
JADE: why would i need to fake that?  
ROXY: as a clueless kno nonthin island gall u got 2 be out of touch w ur sexuality too  
ROXY: me hearin bout how u went all gaga for girls is supposed to be stimulating and give me ideas about how you would tots be down for plowing me  
JADE: but...i would like that??  
JADE: im so confused  
ROXY: sigh, look  
ROXY: i think we r off track here  
ROXY: im roses hot mom in this situation  
ROXY: ur roses hot friend that missed out a chance to "hang w" ur bff  
ROXY: u think ur comforting a lady that wants to get in ur pants  
ROXY: and u don't understand that is what is happen  
ROXY: got it?  
JADE: i mean, i really dont understand what is happening  
JADE: so, i think i do??  
JADE: um, did u want to get into how it is still unbearably hot in here?  
ROXY: oh thank you, thank you, thank you for that transition jadie!  
ROXY: yeah fuck! it is fuckin hot as all hell in here!  
JADE: yeah i know!  
JADE: hey! do you mind if i take off my clothes?  
JADE: i know that you said that you have yours off in the house all the time i wanted to know that it was ok  
ROXY: jadie, that would be more than ok

Jade

what? why??  
and how did u do that thing???

what thing?

dont play dumb with me! the thing u did to me in the fic!  
where you suggest something and then i do it  
you can tell if you highlight the words!

oh we are acknowledging the fic again finally?

yes!! i want answers!!

nah.

giggled, after that weird meta interlude it felt good to be getting back on track to what really mattered, ogling a furry while she slowly removed her clothin. she reached down and pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her breasts in the open. her nipples were circles of **dark chocolate** against caramel and she looked just as delicious 

Jade

WHAT??!!

haha! jk  
im just fucking around with you  
and the narrative  
oh title drop ZING!!

get on with it!

fine fine  
it was i was using the narrative or "The Word" to make u do what i wanted like  
say that u should do something so that we would be set up for my benefit 

but why?

cause i sometimes can be a selfish bitch?

thats pretty self-deprecating but i understand how you feel and i wish i was that assertive  
do you know HOW you are doing this?

nope

fiddled with the tops of her jeans, fumbling with the catch.

ROXY: need some help?  
JADE: sure! thank you

Roxy

we only got a little time left

um, there is plenty of the fic to go?  
hell, this is still the first chapter!

no it isnt  
i mean, for us here in the mouseover story

tried not to let her hands tremble as she touched 

Jade's

but this cant be the end!

there is only six-no five left counting this one  
ours anyway  
pro some more miscellaneous ones that arent connected to us

but why so few?

i guess we werent ment to be a feature in the story janie  
i think... we were kinda of tacked on  
like a bonus roxy n jade u get with the purchase of one fucked up experience but that no kid wants to play with in their happy meal of story they want all the mainstream roxys and jades instead

that is so... idoitic!!

bare **skin** to get her grip around the fastened pants. They came apart so smoothly that 

Roxy

huh?

fuck whatever the story says!  
we make our own path/luck/way dammit!!

janie... it aint that simple...

why not?? whats stopping you from, i dont know, taking over the main story??

i...  
huh  
i guess i could do that  
yeah  
u kno what  
i LOVE the sound of that!  
oh wait no  
nope bad plan

what is it now?!

what about you?

suspected that 

Jade

what about me?

what'll happen to u if if do this?

umm... i guess i'll... stop existing?

what no that is so dumb  
dont do that

but your plan

my plan is shit if it means that u stop existing  
that isnt even a plan so much as a blip on the radar of sucky thoughts that my ass has been piloting thorough for far too long and i should really check on the rest of the sub because water is goin up to my ankles now and it shows no sign of stopping because all this metal floating dildo does is sink

...roxy

i cant have that on my conscious  
that would be irresponsible and totally-

ROXY!!

...ye?

what is the point?

jadie...

WHAT IS THE GOD DAMN POINT OF THIS??!!  
IM NOT EVEN SURE WHAT "THIS" IS!!

jade plz calm ur tits

no, you know what, i dont think i will!  
what are we roxy?  
who are we??

roxy and jade's thoughts duh

are we though?

hmm maybe not  
maybe were like a different version of jade and roxy or something?  
it doesnt matter

it doesnt?

no because i figured out a way to stop u disappearing  
i can bring you along!  
eventually

had let her touch her on purpose.

JADE: you can pull them down too  
ROXY: if ur sure  
JADE: oh yes!  
JADE: get the sweaty things off me  
ROXY: anythin 2 make u more comfy babe

Roxy

it will be a bit tho  
i think im gonna forget this after i do go take over  
plus  
im pretty sure that im being written after the fact

what does that mean???

i dont have a fucking clue

paused, fingers over the lip of 

Jade's

so... i guess, this is goodbye?

i dont think so  
will probably meet again but we will be difrent

that is nice to imagine

imagine nothing  
i read ahead  
i KNOW that we are!

oh good! but, just in case i dont get to say it then...

say what?

well that...

what?? sorry to push you but the end is coming up soon and-

i love you roxy

... :O

fuck! why am i such a soppy bitch?!  
GOD, I HATE WHEN I DO THAT!!

nonononononoooOOOO!  
jade

*sniff* y-yeah?

i love sappy n i love how u r when u show ur feelings  
ok?

*sniff* o-ok

1 more thing

hmm? what is it?

i love u 2

... :O

see u soon

green and white underwear, debating with herself on whether to take those off too. i decided against it, had to drag out the tension anyway i could. sides, wasnt like she was gonna be wearing em 4 long was it?

yeah hi, ill be ur disembodied voice this afternoon. wha is ittle ol me doin narratin between jadie and me? simple: cause i wanna. i guess cause theres this whole confusion over which roxy i am so im now like ULTIMATE ROXY THE OMEGA MILF, so yeah, i run this shit now. anyway back 2 ur regularly scheduled smut

i pull them shorty shorts down, like a long way cause this girl did not skip leg day. they came past her feet leaving all but those cute panites left. i wanted 2 rip them off and start eating her out right the fuck now but i dont, not yet. i got some self-restraint left and i have to use every drop i can before i lose my god damn mind and do something 2 stupid

jade is still giggling like its normal for her to be patrollin in her panties. i, er, her? the hot mom version of me? fuck i guess thats why "you" is the default pronoun used in these things, keeps down the confusion

you r still in ur bathrobe but are feeling ur nips harden up beneath the fabric. u r gettin horny as hell and twice as blasphemous cause sin is all ur mind is capable of thinkin right now aint it mom lalonde. damn, i think i like being a milf!! so open, yet it says: _ive had experience and i wouldnt mind havin some more!_ jade is speaking to me, er u.

ROXY: sorry dear, what did you say?  
JADE: i said why dont you take off your robe?  
JADE: it must be awfully hot in there  
ROXY: u have no idea

im not being cute for the sake of getting my clothes off either, though that _is_ what i'm doin. but i...oh forget the second person! i'll just keep talking like i'm thinking it

_where was i?_

right, getting nude with the jadester. ah yeah! i AM feeling rather hot in this thing. i would have taken it off sooner, hell, right when jade walked through the front door but i had 2 keep a mind about it. now that jade was offering, i didnt see the need 2 pretend

i go to start untying the cord around my center but jade beat me 2 it

JADE: here! ill help!  
ROXY: why thank you jadie  
ROXY: so nice to have such nice hands on lady around the house  
JADE: hehehe! ;p

was that a wink jadie? fuck it was! damn girl, u need 2 be a little more innocent for a few more paragraphs come on. there is this pay off that i want 2 do so plz be a little less forceful ok?? ah who im i kiddin, she cant hear me, she would be upset w me if she could or maybe not? maybe she likes people havin control over her??? thats what what my ambiguous narrative powers r tellin me about her but maybe u should not trust me, i could be lying to get u on my side. like ok fuck, here is some points: one) jade likes to get down and dirty two) she has come here on her own free will w only a little help from me three) ??? four) profitz! and by profitz i mean hot dog girl (a dog girl that is hot, not a girl that sells hot dogs) is topless in my spare bedroom takin off my bathrobe for me and she winked at me while doing it so i dont really have control of her alright?!?! i know thats what it looks like but it aint ok??

i had been so long monologuing that i missed jade pulling apart the string and laying my boobs out for the open air. shes eyeing them hungrily but like in the "im gonna eat that" way, not the "im gonna suck those mfing tats like a shake" way.... i guess we should have a second lunch or somethin after this... i say somethin in a suave manner that makes the girl utterly fall in love with my tits

ROXY: like what u see?

fuck yeah! isnt that a classic? jadie on the other hand doesnt appear to be listenin

JADE: huh?

she looks up, confused from peeping on my peckers and gives me that puzzled puppy dog look that looks hella adorbs

JADE: do i like what?  
ROXY: err, my boobies? do you like them  
JADE: hmm? i their cute sure but i was lost in thought for a second there, sorry!

i cant believe this. jade was spacin out lookin at my goods and didnt even notice?! what the fuck! damn, i knew u adhd/asd types were distracted easily but they r BOOBS man! u get distracted away from those?!? you are cold girl, ice cold

ROXY: nvm  
ROXY: let me get this off

i disrobe, the fake fur falling away from my shoulders. im matching jade, breast out to party with underwear on hiding my wet pussy from view 4 now. mostly cause i need the panties cause they have a super special surprise about em but jadie doesnt know that yet, so for now we are both almost naked and topless and generally being sexy as hell. jade is far more beautiful than i am tho

JADE: no im not!  
JADE: roxy, your tits are amazing!  
ROXY: there not as big as yours  
JADE: so what??  
JADE: look at these things! i feel like i should milk them

jade demonstrates by bouncing my tits up and down in her palms. fuck, jade, im trying to get one specific thing down here and you keep wanting to jump the gun! let me get to this moment and then we can go ham. please?? i hate draggin this out but i want to get there. trust me, it will be worth it! wait shit, you still cant hear me. or wait... can you??!? u responded to my last comment. shit lets test this

jadie, if you can hear me, please bark once

JADE: oh sorry! im i going too far? bark.  
ROXY: no, uh, u r fine jadie  
ROXY: um, say, u wanna watch a movie?  
JADE: sure! that sounds fun!!

hmm, either she is playing coy or that last one was a coincidence. hmm... somethings up tho, well, my labedo obv but w jadie too! ok lets put that aside and get back to the main action, the sweet, sweet action i am getting/going to get

i

lean to the side table and pick up the remote, i boot up the tv and flip through the prerecorded options already available. alright, another cliché coming up, it is going to be a lesbian porn video. maybe im not creative but really, watching a lezzie flick with a girl is one of the BEST ways to bond! shit, me and 

janie

JANE: I have never heard of this before.  
ROXY: wha??  
ROXY: janie im surprised  
ROXY: you of all people have _not_ heard of naked cooking  
JANE: Not once.  
ROXY: janie your missing out!!  
JANE: I don't see how we are going to get any cooking down in your bedroom like this!!  
ROXY: you will see  
ROXY: you will see...everything  
JANE: I certainly see that from you.  
ROXY: dont u like it janie?  
JANE: Uh. Y-yes? Your naked body is, as you say, "sweet ass".  
ROXY: ha ha yeah  
ROXY: i like yours too n ur so fucking thicc!!  
JANE: T-thanks. I think.  
JANE: Where is the actual cooking part?  
ROXY: u see this wiped cream janie?  
JANE: Yes, but I don't-AAHHH!!  
ROXY: shh-shh relax~  
ROXY: its all park of the naked cooking exp  
JANE: R-roxy, did the experience in question happen to be cooking food while naked or turning the naked person into the treat? Because that is the only reason I can fathom that you would be putting strawberries on top of the cream!  
ROXY: *wonk* u catch on fast girl! now for your lower half  
JANE: M-my lower-? Ohhhh! Roxy!  
ROXY: nmm~ i think i need to warm you up <3  
ROXY: then we would really get things cookin  
JANE: Wait! Wait a second Roxy!!  
ROXY: what jane  
JANE: I...  
ROXY: yeah?  
JANE: ...  
ROXY: janie?  
JANE: ...  
ROXY: did i fry ur brain there??  
ROXY: do you want me to stop?  
JANE: NO! Wait...yes! I mean  
JANE: ...fuck.  
JANE: K-keep going.  
ROXY: there thats a good girl

used to all the time and it was strictly platonic or most of them were. well, ok no most of them were not really but FUCK she could be so damn clueless. imagine, getting all down to the barest briefs, getting to the part where the dom girl has the sub in a position where they cant move and all she could say that the way they are using the food are very unsanitary! geeze, and that was after i was eatin her out. one of these times she is bound to get it come on!

but this is about jadie here and not janie, no matter how much their names match. she is sittin there oglin the screen as some porn star goes through some recycled plot to get the other porn stars clothes off. she starts to really get into it, sitting forward and starts rubbing herself against the cover of the bed w/o realizin. her eyes are huge and her mouth is slightly open, drinkin it all in. this fic is finally back on track!

ROXY: hey, if it's still 2 much u can always take off ur panties  
JADE: huh?  
ROXY: ur still hot u poor thing  
ROXY: thats why ur antsy  
JADE: oh! right, im not supposed to be thirsty as all hell  
JADE: *hmm-mm* hmm, i guess you are right!  
JADE: i definitely dont know what being horny is and will take the advice of a parental figure that i trust, and take off my underwear so that i feel cooler and that this feeling will go away and is certainly not connected to the movie or how i am feeling about it  
ROXY: u could pretend not 2 get it  
JADE: what? that not good?  
ROXY: is fine but u could use less sarcasm  
JADE: this is stupid  
ROXY: no this is hot  
JADE: fine!

jadie starts takin off her panties none the wiser as to what i am planning (the plan is to fuck her duh!) there is a thin line of cum that trails away when she pulls down the underwear. she plays along with me thank gog!

JADE: oh? what is that?  
ROXY: hmm! it appears to be...more sweat that built up underneath all that clothing  
JADE: oh come on!  
JADE: i cant possibly be this stupid  
ROXY: five more minutes ok?!? plz!!  
JADE: fine! under protest  
ROXY: protest noted and subsequently ignored ur up clueless horny girl  
JADE: ugh  
JADE: yeah that must be it!  
ROXY: u poor hot thing!  
ROXY: come sit in my lap so i can cool u down  
JADE: ROXY!  
JADE: that is the lamest excuse i have ever heard!  
ROXY: well what do u suggest??!?  
JADE: use the tv, say "u can see the tv better from where im sitting" or something!  
ROXY: ...  
ROXY: shit, that is better  
ROXY: fuck...uhh  
ROXY: oh you poor dear!  
ROXY: come sit in my lap, the view is better from over here!  
JADE: nice save  
ROXY: let mommy make you feel better!!  
JADE: oh god please no!!!  
JADE: no no no!!  
JADE: NEVER say that again!  
ROXY: oh ok...  
ROXY: i thought it was hot...  
JADE: not my thing!! sorry!!!  


alright smartass, i blanked 4 a moment but thats about enough sass from u!! sorry to god mode here but i need you to stop w the backsass for a few moments k?

jade quietly comes over to me and sits in my lap for the better view, eyes glued to the screen watching as p*rn star#1 massages #2 with some deep tissue action, rubbing in like she owes her money, weird cause there was that whole bit about paying beforehand but w/e not important. what is important is that jadie is still horny as fuck and doesnt know what that means so she is rubbing herself against me now. she is unconsciously doing it, like bouncing a leg, unthinkingly. this is the outcum (haha) i hoped for

with her distracted, i fiddle with a second remote, one that is connected to somethin nowhere near as innocent as the tv. ill give u a hint, it is part of the special panties i still have on, the ones that jade is currently grinding against rather enthusiastically. i click the button _dramatically~_ quietly, as so as not to disturb the stimulating girl on my lap, there extending out from the center is a little pink protrusion. it gets longer slowly a centimeter at a time; jade is too focused on the porno to see that she is now rubbin against a dildo. eventually her pussy descends just right for the tip to start up in her insides. she still doesnt notice. _fuck_ the porn isnt that good right harley?

oh wow, uhhhhh...ok nvm that is hot dammmmnnnnn, k i cant describe what we r watchin with accuracy right now but that is smokin and i tots get why jade hasnt noticed that she is pretty much bouncing up and down on a dildo right now. she will soon tho, mostly because i want her too, and it's getting longer on both ends. it is double sided btw. the further jadie goes down the more it enters me. u could say that she is fucking me as well as herself and ~ooohhhh~ it's starting to be hard to ignore. she finally goes down a little too much and lets out a high moan and takes a chance look down. her eyes grow as fucking huge as her tits are

JADE: roxy?? uh what is that?  
ROXY: what is what dear?  
JADE: uh, the thing on your underpants?  
ROXY: huh? oh that  
ROXY: that is part of the design  
JADE: oh  
JADE: umm roxy?  
ROXY: ye?  
JADE: i feel so...ohhhhh!!  
JADE: so good right now  
JADE: why am i feeling so good??  
ROXY: hmmmm  
ROXY: dont know  
JADE: i want to...oooooooohhhhhhfuckkkkk...keep going  
ROXY: w/ watching the movie?  
JADE: uhhhh, yes?  
ROXY: good  
JADE: but...are you sure this is ok??  
JADE: i feel like im....oohhhhhh<3~   
JADE: doing something wrong!  
ROXY: ffffffffppphhhhh  
ROXY: u aint doing nothin wrong jadie   
ROXY: just keep doing what feels natural sweety

jadie isnt really watching the prono anymore, she feels too enraptured with the feelin she is having. the dildo starts to vibrate thanks to a setting on the handy remote i still got and i have to bite back a moan as jade descends down the shaft. she doesnt hold back tho and lets out a long howling wail

JADE: ooooohhhhWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!  
JADE: im feel so fuckin...!  
JADE: OHHhhhhhhhh!  
JADE: roxy i cant..!  
JADE: (fuck)  
JADE: i cant s-stop myself!  
JADE: i want to..to..  
JADE: what the fuck do i...?!  
JADE: ooHHHhhhHhhh yeasssssss~~  
ROXY: keep doing what u r doin jadie <3  
ROXY: u look amazin up there hon

jadie tries to answer back but her response comes out in long lingerin moans that vibrate enough that i feel them when she is in deep. oh FUCK yeahs!!

JADE: ohhhh thaAannkk yoooooOOOOOO!!  
JADE: FUCK!  
JADE: i-i-i..!  
ROXY: shhhhh!  
ROXY: if u (fuck) dont kno wha 2 say then (oh shit-shit) dont say (oh fuck) say...(fuck!) wha was i sayin??

i losin my grip on everythin, the remote slips from my hand, the max settin out of reach,  narrative becomin a blurry mess of words an-and expletives*

*exclamations

wait fuck they both work!!

i try to gain back some control, i reach out an grab those huge tits from behind to make them stop bouncin. tehy feel... fuckin incredabel and her perky tips r so f-in hard under my fingers that i can feel milk sliding around my digits.  n here i thought _I_ was supposed to be the big fat titty milf, mother fuckin jade everyone

JADE: something is coming!  
ROXY: yeah yooou~  
ROXY: an me toOOooo!  
ROXY: (fuuUuuuckkkk) jadie oooOoh jadie  
ROXY: plz dont stop  
JADE: roxy im-!  
ROXY: yeah!  
JADE: im going to...!  
JADE: *gasp*  
ROXY: fuckin say it  
ROXY: fuckin say u bitch!  
JADE: cuuuummm!!  
JADE: oh god roxy im cumming! im cuming! im OHHhhhhhHHHhh*HMMM*!!

my mouth is over hers as she releases, her pleasure is mine as she unloads, soakin the dildo in her own liquid. shes twitchin as she orgasms on top of me, tremblin as her brain stutters to comprehend all the pleasure she is gettin. god i love her like this! she keeps going for a solid 2 minutes cause im just that good at fuckin, sides, nobody deserves it more then jadie

also, glad i can hold my breath that long cause she doesnt stop kissin me the whole time. _wow!_ that tongue of hers can move!! we pull apart when she stops trembling, breath comin out in clouds, saliva hangin out, bedroom eyes, the whole fuckin package. im still in her, vibrating away, causein little aftershocks from jadie, who is trying to look composed but girl has been royally fucked and looks fuckin ready to go again

JADE: god that felt good  
JADE: thank you!  
ROXY: no need 2 thank me just yet jadie  
ROXY: we still got the whole weekend to go  
JADE: !  
ROXY: u still up for it?  
JADE: of course!  
ROXY: then sorry about the pun  
ROXY: but get on your hands and knees  
JADE: umm...  
JADE: how is...?  
ROXY: the position is called doggy style  
JADE: oh! duh  
JADE: do i have to keep pretending i dont know the first thing about sex now and enjoy this with you?  
ROXY: yeahhhhhhhh fine  
ROXY: didnt pan out the way i was expectin it 2  
JADE: phew!   
JADE: ok i got a confession to tell you  
ROXY: yeah?  
JADE: doggy style is my favorite sex position  
JADE: and not just because of the name  
ROXY: u big slut  
ROXY: alright roll over

jadie pulls herself off the dildo and complies by rollin on to her back and looking up at me like a puppy doin a trick, belly exposed

ROXY: thats not doggy style  
ROXY: u kno what i meant!  
JADE: :(  
ROXY: oh dont give me that!  
JADE: :( :( :(  
ROXY: im not gonna…  
JADE: :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :( :(  
ROXY: oh FINE!

i rub her stomach and pat her head very gently, i should have figured that jadie get off to this

ROXY: who's a good girl?  
ROXY: who is a gooood girl??!  
JADE: :o :o :o  
JADE: meeee?!?  
ROXY: yes u are!   
ROXY: u r the good girl  
JADE: :D :D :D!!!!

we stay like this for several minutes, jadie enjoyin the affection and i givin it to her. god, how can this girl be so cute??!? it boggles my mind that harley can go from this smarty cookie, to dominate/subordinate smexiness, to adorbs in under a second! jadie is a girl of depths, and all of them fathoms are gettin me really wet

my hand moves down from rubbing her tummy and breasts (that went without sayin, they are right there ofc i rubbed em) and started playing with her brush and the mess further south. tracing my thumb against her hood is enough for her to start rigglin again. i pull myself next to her, so i can kiss her some more. she still tastes wonderful no matter how many times i do it. she smells so good too, sweat mixed with hair and a hint of soap. i guess she showered before comin over

she moaned again as my fingers find her clit, massagin it so that her tail thumps against the bed. i adjust her so that it can thrash the air without anythin gettin in the way, this girl is effin excited to get fucked. i decide to tease her a bit, my hands move away from her drippin pussy and instead move her legs back so that their bunched up underneath her, then i start tracin the inner parts of jadie thighs makin her want me to start messin up her insides. im half a foot away from her her pussy lips watchin her whimper as i tease out more sensations from this delicious doggo. i breath against her vagina warming it up and playing with this girls mind as she tries to keep herself from pushin me into her wet pussy

i like watching her struggle. the way she pants, the soft wine that comes from deep in throat, her the way her hands knead the blanket underneath us. harley is horny and im stoppin her from stimming. i suppose she has suffered enough... or not. i begin 2 lick her thighs

JADE: roooooxxxyyyyy!!  
JADE: you-o-o-oooOoooo~ tease!  
JADE: (ohhhhhh) start ( _hmmm_ ) sssstart...  
ROXY: *hmm?* im lickin her leg, i cant exactly answer her!  
JADE: p-p-p(ahhh)ppplease lick (HMM) lick me there

she wants me so bad, i have control now. she hasnt asked me a narrative question in five minutes. good, she has forgotten i control everythin now. why dont you be her for a while? you will enjoy me lickin your pussy wont you?

You are now Jade Harley. You had come over to Rose's house for a nice sleepover. Miss Lalonde, er Roxy, had invited you to stay after it turned out there were some scheduling conflicts. You and she went up to the guest bedroom to sort out your sleeping arrangements and both of you wound up naked and you masturbating on top of her with her surprise dildo.

You didn't know what sex stuff was starting out because of bullshit but now you have turned back to your post-canon self in this beyond canon fan fic to become the hot dog god (a dog god that is hot, not a god of hot dogs) you always were. Roxy is currently licking your legs tantalizingly close to your wet pussy and it needs attending. You want her to lick it, you need her too. Your whole body wants you to lick it. You try begging again, even though you know it is futile.

JADE: roxy, pllleasee!  
JADE: please roxy  
JADE: please lick me

Roxy pulls away from you and looks at you with a critical eye, her head turned slightly examining you closely, judging some hidden criteria. Slowly, like she is sentencing a prisoner to death row, she shakes her head slowly, her hair a second behind.

ROXY: nahhh  
ROXY: i dont think u want it yet  
JADE: i want it!  
JADE: i want it so bad roxy please!!  
ROXY: hmmm idk...  
JADE: go on roxy PLEASE!!!!  
ROXY: cha  
ROXY: i think ur going 2 fast there harley  
ROXY: i think ur being a bit needy  
ROXY: and a touch of a true bitch  
JADE: stop teasing me!  
JADE: just lick my dripping wet pussy!!  
ROXY: maaannnn idk   
ROXY: u sure?  
JADE: YES!!  
JADE: fuck up my little tight pussy  
ROXY: wellllllllll, maybe  
JADE: maybe what?!??  
JADE: what do i have to do to make you do this?!?!?  
ROXY: hmmm...  
ROXY: what do i want u 2 do...?  
JADE: please! ill do anything!  
ROXY: anything?  
JADE: please!!!!  
ROXY: jadie, i want u 2 whimper  
JADE: *wine*  
ROXY: i want u 2 plead this  
JADE: tell me!  
ROXY: that i jade harley  
JADE: i jade harly *hmmm*  
ROXY: do so want roxy milflonde  
JADE: want roxy *wimper* milf-l-londe  
ROXY: 2 lick my big fat dripping tight dirty little pussy  
JADE: to-to lick-k mymy BIG fat dri-dripping-ing tight dirty (ohhhhh) little pussy  
ROXY: until i cum buckets  
JADE: until i c-cum buckets  
ROXY: n cant cum anymore  
JADE: and c-cant *fuck* cum anymore  
ROXY: and then still ask for more  
JADE: and then st-still ask fooooOOoorrr more~  
ROXY: where u want me 2 lick jadie?  
JADE: my big fat dripping tight dirty little pussy  
ROXY: for how long?  
JADE: until i cum buckets  
ROXY: n then?  
JADE: keep *wimper* asking for *wine* mooooaarrr! <3  
ROXY: so i should fuck u then?  
JADE: yeeeeassssss please fuck me roxy! god please!!  
ROXY: oh yeah  
ROXY: u got it my little bitch  
ROXY: one pussy cleanin cumin up

She still does not lick you. Instead she has the nerve to lean in and start kissing your mound instead. This drives you bonkers and you start to want to push Roxy's face into your pussy and start making her lick you by force. It is only then that she surprises you and dives in and starts to get to work.

JADE: oooooohHHHhhhhhh!! roxxxxyyyyy!!  
JADE: dont stop dont-! ohhhhh!!   
JADE: <3 <3 <3

She does not stop, she way quick to start but not that she had you tantalized she slows down again but only to get her fingers in you. She gives you long slow licks to your clit while her fingers delve into your depths. They look for your little g-spot in the back and find it and begin to stroke it gently, fingers telling you to come hither and to cum too.

You go feral, your voice goes up by several octaves as if trying to shatter the windows of the bedroom. Your eyes go up into your head and half close, pleasure to great too "look at" directly. Your tongue is handing out and you are panting so hard you feel like you are running a marathon. You want to breathe in and out with the time of Roxy's thrust but she is going too fast for you to keep up. Your hands are on your breasts, pinching your tips for all your worth because they seem to be the only things that you have a handle on at the moment.

You reach a tipping point somewhere. It might have been Roxy's overenthusiastic moaning, the combined forces of her fingers and her tongue, or probably because she kept that up for a solid five minutes. You know in theory that orgasming is a combination of bodily processes; increased heart rate, contracting muscles in the genitalia, and your brain releasing a huge amount of dopamine and oxytocin. You are a smart girl after all but no matter how often you do this, it still feels like a fucking miracle of pleasure.

You lost track of how long you gave into the feeling but you come back to you breathing hard, shuttering with every breath with Roxy on top of you, stoking you everywhere, causing even more shutters from you. A cycle of delicious pleasure that you do not want to stop. You want her to keep fingering you, you want her to keep fucking you until you can't feel your legs, you want her to mess up your insides and make your mind go blank. Sure, she had been manipulating u somehow in ways that u don't understand but so what? It wasn't like she could control ur thoughts. She didn't have a say in everything u did down 2 a narrative level. That would make no sense at all.

u decide 2 stop thinking about meta shit from now on, it really gets in the way of all the fucking u r doing. don't argue with it, it's ur own brain talking. u want to lose yourself in someone else, what better way than to have them dictate everything u think? u want that, someone else doing all the thinking 4 u 4 a while.

JADE: wha  
JADE: what are you doing to me?  
ROXY: stimulatin ur mind  
ROXY: i told u  
ROXY: or i was goin to tell u  
ROXY: im gonna fuck u up everyway i can  
JADE: umm, ok?  
JADE: sooooo...  
ROXY: ???  
JADE: what ARE you doing to me?!?  
ROXY: oh  
ROXY: ah  
ROXY: im fuckin ur mind  
JADE: what?  
ROXY: givin ya a good mind fuck is what im doing  
JADE: i dont understand  
JADE: is that supposed to be hot or something?  
ROXY: dont u feel good when i do it?  
ROXY: dont u feel that indescribable thing when i come in n take over?  
ROXY: dosent that make u wet when i make u hot  
JADE: umm, i dont know...  
JADE: how can i tell if that is what im actually feeling and not you telling me that is HOW i should feel?  
JADE: look im into bondage when its my body sure  
JADE: but tying up a persons mind?  
JADE: their very will???  
JADE: that sounds like some dubious as all hell shit roxy  
ROXY: ...  
ROXY: fuck!  
ROXY: i was not prepared 2 get into a philosophical debate w u today jadie  
ROXY: i just wanted 2...u know  
JADE: fuck me up six ways to sunday?  
ROXY: yeah  
JADE: do you want to keep going?  
ROXY: shouldnt i be askin u that?  
JADE: do i have a say??  
ROXY: what do u-  
JADE: you control all my actions right now roxy!!  
JADE: i dont have anyway to make myself do anything right now  
JADE: i could really be hurting or maybe feel vulnerable watching you strip away all my agency in this situation and not know anything about it!!!  
JADE: im amazed that you even allowed for this conversation  
ROXY: ???  
ROXY: i didnt "allow" anything lol  
ROXY: u got us here all by urself (mostly)  
JADE: only because you let me!  
JADE: you felt guilty about it, not sure if i gave enough consent  
JADE: not sure if you were once again screwing over jade harley out of some personal choices, even in a fucked as all hell porno fic that is getting more meta and messed up as it goes along!!  
ROXY: i thought u werent gonna bring up meta shit anymore  
JADE: did i? or did you THINK that for me?!?  
JADE: because i dont know if you did or not  
JADE: and that is the issue!!  
ROXY: ...  
ROXY: what should i do?  
JADE: why u asking me??  
ROXY: cause ur a lot smarter than me  
ROXY: and im feeling like...fuck idk  
ROXY: i want to keep fuckin u, cause god im so effin FUCKED up in the head with bitch ass hormones and who knows what else  
ROXY: but...  
ROXY: shit harley im scared!!  
JADE: you are scared???  
JADE: roxy, i just had two big orgasms in a row thanks to you and while they felt good at the time and i personally enjoyed it, i dont know how much that was my own thoughts or because you gave them too me!  
JADE: i know im beating a dead narrative horse here but im going farel worrying out of my mind over here!!  
ROXY: i used that word already in the narration jadie  
ROXY: maybe dont...  
ROXY: wait shit, did i? or was that u describing ur own thoughts?  
JADE: you mean you dont know???!?  
JADE: holy shit roxy what the fuck?!? what the actual fuck is going on??!  
JADE: im-! im genuinely terrified here!  
ROXY: shit shit  
ROXY: sorry! im sorry! here hold on i didnt mean it like that!  
ROXY: here...let me hug u for a sec

at first i thought she wouldnt come, i wouldnt blame her in the slightest. then, mercifully, she clung onto me in a tight grip, curling herself up into a fetal position, looking for some comfort from me. i was huggin her back just as hard tryin to console her

JADE: god roxy!  
ROXY: shh shh!  
ROXY: im here, im here!

i pet her head and run my hands down her hair. i think about how a moment ago this was a lewd gesture but now its just a poor girl tryin to find hope in another one...or if i am a girl. fuck! being in bed with a cryin girl balling into ur breasts because u used a narrative structure to get down in dirty is NOT the time to be thinkin about gender rox! get ahold of urself! i need-i need 2- i need to...what?? idk wha i should do! think! think imagination! gah! the one time i needed u!

idk wha to do. how do i go forward? im as scared and panicked as jade is right now! how do i help??! i may have fucked one of best friends cause i was feelin horny at the time and now im feelin awful bout it! what do i do? what do i do??? wha do...wha do...oh. hang on

What do you do? 

JADE: what?  
ROXY: listen jadie  
ROXY: i think i fucked up  
ROXY: but i think that u can fix it!  
JADE: what are you going to do?  
ROXY: it is shitty of me but thats up for u to decide

You look into those pink eyes of your friend and you suddenly feel as if you are looking at yourself looking at Roxy Lalonde. You don't know what has happened yet but something fucky just occured. Even more than the literal fucking i just did

wait, i just did? what did i do?? roxy ate me out didnt she?? that is not a thing that stopped happening

roxy looks relieved, i still dont know why, she was scaring the bejegus out of me with all that narrative shit that rose and dirk like going on about. im not a huge fan of it and i feel like i was violated in a way that i dont understand. dont get me wrong, i enjoyed roxy fucking me, but im not sure what happened in the time between those incidence

JADE: decide what?  
ROXY: what happens next  
ROXY: i panicked and didnt know what 2 do  
ROXY: so i gave u that option instead  
JADE: what do you mean?!?  
JADE: what did you do?  
JADE: what did you do??  
JADE: what did you do?!?  
JADE: what did you do?!??  
JADE: what did you-??!!??

> [==>](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240652/chapters/59876443#workskin)


	2. huh?? what???? do i put a ......what do i??????????? what am i suppposed to do??? uh break?? no. chapter 2: what huh what how who what do i...? what did she do what did she do what did you do what did you do what did you do what did you do what did--

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The focus of the narrative is getting a bit...split.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, it is DEFIANTLY broken for mobile now...read with a desktop if you can.
> 
> Also don't forget to highlight things!

oh  


thats what she did

um, ok. i dont know if i should be doing this either?!???... wait! no that is stupid!! she gave me this power so now she wants me too...oh, OH! ok ok i get it now! i guess its my turn on the narrative

um, maybe i should end this? i feel like we have fully fell off the deep end with this tomfoolery

ROXY: wha? nooo!  
ROXY: keep going  
JADE: but why??  
ROXY: i want u to fuck me up  
JADE: what??!?  
ROXY: only fair  
ROXY: i fucked u up and now u gotta do me in too  
JADE: that is dumb, like _really_ dumb!!  
ROXY: no it aint, its us switchin roles  
JADE: i dont know if i have it in me to be an all powerful author fucking over a friend  
ROXY: listen,  
ROXY: i dont think i would have given ya control if i didnt think u were gonna abuse it  
ROXY: u remember goin grimbark back in the game?  
JADE: yeah?  
ROXY: and when u were talkin with me in my cell and how u were terrible at being a villain?  
JADE: err...no?  
ROXY: what  
ROXY: oh right! dumb retcons

i wasnt sure what roxy was talking about at first. i had been in the throws of the hated

batterwitch

CALAMITY: what is it like being dead?  
HIC: oh clamscray you old hag and let me be!  
CALAMITY: no need to be so touchy about it.  
HIC: its partly your fault i got into this mess  
CALAMITY: but it did need to happen.  
HIC: COD! WOULD YOU AND S-EA)(ORS-E S)(IT STOP YOUR C)(-ERUB ALL-KNOWING CARP?!  
HIC: i fuckin know!  
HIC: are you goin to mock me forever now?  
CALAMITY: no.  
CALAMITY: but i thought you would like some company.  
HIC: reely   
CALAMITY: yes.  
HIC: after all the malarkey you put me through?  
CALAMITY: yes.  
HIC: even after that nice eulogy you gave me??  
CALAMITY: yes.  
HIC: you are the worst  
CALAMITY: i try.  
HIC: hold up  
HIC: you aint flirting with me are ya?  
HIC: that would be weird after everyfin that happened  
CALAMITY: i have no idea where you got that idea conney. i think you flatter yourself to much for me to every think of you as anything but a rival. and even then, you were never my equal.  
HIC: holy shit, you fucking hate me  
CALAMITY: no i don't.  
HIC: you totally do!!  
CALAMITY: i do not.  
HIC: do to  
CALAMITY: do not.  
HIC: do too!!  
CALAMITY: this argument is leading nowhere.  
CALAMITY: i think i shall take my leave like you asked of me.  
CALAMITY: goodbye.  
HIC: wait! wait! hold there jane  
CALAMITY: calamity to you. although i did find you naming your "daughter" after me oddly rather flattering.  
HIC: clamity, say do you want to fuck?  
CALAMITY: ...you are not subtle peixes.  
HIC: whale?  
CALAMITY: ...  
CALAMITY: alright but just this once.  
HIC: )(ELL  
HIC: YES

for a short period of time but after 

vriska

Vriska and Terezi sat across from each other, staring at each other intensely. Vriska was anyway. Terezi's gaze was a little past her shoulder. They were both flushed in the face, teal and cerulean respectively and they were both naked.

TEREZI: WH4T TH3 FUCK 4R3 W3 DO1NG  
VRISKA: I don't know! AHHHHHHHH!  
VRISKA: It seemed liked good idea at the time!!!!!!!!  
TEREZI: "W3 L1K3 34CH OTH3R FOR 4 WH1L3" YOU S41D  
TEREZI: "W3 SHOULD MOV3 OUR R3L4T1ONSH1P TO TH3 N3XT L3V3L" YOU S41D  
TEREZI: "W3 4R3 BOTH HOT 4ND W3 SHOULD H4V3 S3X" YOU S41D  
VRISKA: SHUT UP! I G8 IT!  
TEREZI: 1F ONLY W3 KN3W SOM3ON3 WHO H4S H4D 3XP3R13NC3  
TEREZI: TH4T W4S S4RC4SM 1F YOU COULDNT T3LL  
VRISKA: How is it even fucking possi8le that we don't???????  
VRISKA: We've 8oth watched porngru8 to get it off.  
VRISKA: And I've looked at enough 8ucket filling to last me a lifetime and we are still so *HRMJKKKF*  
TEREZI: HOW DO YOU TH1NK TH1S M4K3S M3 F33L??!?  
TEREZI: 1 H4V3 H4D S3X 4ND 1 4M FLOUND3R1NG H3R3  
TEREZI: M4YB3 1F W3...

The teal troll reached down to play with Vriska's bulge. She had it all for ten seconds before the awkwardness got to them and both ended up face first on the covers of the bed burning with shame. (That was their first mistake. Using a bed instead of a recuperacoon.)

VRISKA: I think what we need is a third party.  
TEREZI: HOW DO YOU F1GUR3 >:?  
VRISKA: If we have someone here that is even more em8arrassed 8y this stuff, then our em8arresment will feel small 8y comparison!!!!!!!!  
TEREZI: SO W3 F1ND SOM3 W33NY TH4T 1S MOR3 SQU34M1SH SO W3 C4N BULLY TH3M 4LON3 WH1L3 H1D1NG OUR OWN 3MB4RR4SSM3NT?  
VRISKA: Yeah. PERFECT PLAN!  
TEREZI: WHO TH3 H3LL DO W3 3V3N KNOW TH4T F1TS TH4T... D3SCR1PT1ON...

Both turned in the others direction. The answer was obvious.

put me to sleep it was a short stint. but now i can read roxys thoughts. that itself is disturbing but what im reading is from the other timeline before 

john

John was really not sure what to make of Vriska and Terezi's suggestion. His cheeks burned as they repeated it again, lips pulled back in near identical pointy smiles.

JOHN: a threesome?  
TEREZI: FOR TH3 TH1RD FUCK1NG T1M3 Y3S!!  
JOHN: with you two?  
VRISKA: O8viously!  
JOHN: with me???  
TEREZI: Y34H DUMMY! VRISKA: Yeah dummy!

John took a step back from there verbal onslaught. Pinching the bridge of his noise as her tried to process the idea.

JOHN: with like, dicks slapping against each other, tongues in one another mouths and fucking up a storm?  
TEREZI: TH3Y 4R3 C4LL3D BUDG3S  
VRISKA: And why not????????  
JOHN: err, well...  
TEREZI: COM3 ON JOHNNNN!!!

They grabbed his hands, dragging him into the house.

JOHN: but what if i suck??  
TEREZI: W3 C4N F1ND 4 US3 FOR TH4T >:]  
TEREZI: PLUS W1TH OUR L1TTL3 MOM3NT 1 KNOW FOR 4 F4CT TH4T YOU DONT!  
VRISKA: 8esides, we will make you the 8est at sex.  
VRISKA: I am pretty fucking awesome at everything! Including fucking.  
JOHN: wait. you two have done it... together?

Vriska and Terezi threw a guilty look at each other.

TEREZI: UMM Y34H!  
VRISKA: Of course haha.  
JOHN: oh good! then we should be fine.

John stopped resisting and went along happily. Terezi and Vriska on the other hand, were now much more uncertain.

changed everything. im seeing a part of myself that i have not seen before through roxy. it is about what i expect if i ever went evil but this whole reading her mind business has made me try to see what else i can do in this state

i can see everything...

i could do everything!!

no wonder roxy had been so worried!! what is happening now is beyond my ability to describe and as of right now, that is literally my job!!!

there is so much i want to tell! the color of every object in the room, the location of roxys house on earth c!! (we are ON earth c, was that mentioned before??) all the rooms that could exist in it, yes COULD exists! so far it has been so poorly portrayed that its potential to hold a million different rooms is not out the question! 

there is the story itself! it is plain, a simple "older woman invites a younger woman to stay over" story from a million porn scripts (yeah i watch porn, shut up! who doesnt?) i could change it, i could have meulin come over and have roxy and her gangbang me!! i could switch the narrative entirely, have a flashback to a memory that never happened, like so:

INTERMISSION

You stare in fearful awe as Rose completed the summoning ritual. She had made the entire pentagram while naked confident that her spell of darkness would work. Her skin was black with the dark power that she had called upon. She had told you that it was a vital component in bringing forth the "Ancient bliss created by those of the old Magyyk."

You had not expected this to work, you suppose that is on you for not believing your old friend. But she did warn you that if you did not want to remove your clothes for the ceremony than to wear something that you were fine with being destroyed. You had the presents of mind to wear your least favorite sexy outfit, confident that it would be Rose herself ripping apart your clothes. Pity, you were looking forward to Rose violently removing your threads.

Immediately upon the last words spoken by Rose :

ROSE:  Come hither flesh that writhes.

The sentence being part of a long complicated sequence of words that sound very phallic and full of double entendres, the circle glowed a faint purple. At once, long tendrils of some deep eldritch persuasion, came out of the magic circle. They were all black and ungulates in every direction like seaweed at the bottom of a dark ocean. You find that the strangest thing about them, is that what should be a threatening aura, you feel instead that they are rather inviting. Something is drawing you to them.

Rose had always been a fan of the zoologically dubious but this is a step to far in your opinion. You try to take a step back. Rose does not have the same misgivings as you however, and calmly takes a step forward. She pauses, a few feet from the circumference of the circle, one leg poised as an offering. Her bare leg is touched by one of the appendages. It strokes her gently, as if it is not certain that it should bind the summoner that brought it to this world. Rose dissuaded that concern.

ROSE: I have called forth for pleasures from those that are beyond understanding.  
ROSE: You have my permission to do with me as you will.  
ROSE: Do not disappoint me.

That seemed to encourage the summoned limbs. The one that first caressed Rose , wrapped itself around the proffered leg, binding her thigh, flesh bulging between the coils. Another feeler began curling around her right wrist, playing into her hands as her fingers began to soothe it gently. You watch, eyes magnified by a thousand, as yet another tentacle winds its way up her remaining leg and began to lightly brush up against Rose's pussy.

Rose lets out a low exaggerated moan, her free hand descends to the source of her pleasure. She brushed the outside of her lips, circling her vagina and touching lightly clit before pulling back again. The limb seemed to pick up on her movements and mirrored the gestures, following the circular motion that Rose had presented. She let out a soft breath every time it caressed her clitoris and it seemed to linger there longer and longer the more cycles it repeated, gaging its summoners reaction.

While you were busy ogling Rose finally living up to her screen name, a stray tentacle had been encircling the center of your body, below your endowed breasts. You only notice when it starts to squeeze, trapping your arms to your sides.

JADE: ahhh!  
ROSE: It is alright Jade, they will not harm you.  
ROSE: However, the tentaculum will seek to insert themselves inside your person in a way that will give you maximum pleasure.  
ROSE: I warned you when I started making very obvious penigrams that was my intention.  
JADE: i thought that you were kidding!

The limb picks you up from the ground. You kick your feet uselessly, there is nothing to kick off from and the tentacles do not give way from the onslaught. You watch in fascination as the appendage holding you begins to secrete a sticky substance. When it touches your top, you hear a sizzle, and the fabric of your shirt begins to dissolve.

JADE: its going to liquify me!  
JADE: rose help!  
ROSE: Calm yourself Jade.  
ROSE: I did tell you to not wear anything.  
ROSE: Failing that, something you would not mind being destroyed.  
ROSE: Observe.  


You observe. Your shirt has begun to sport holes all over and soon the fabric is reduced to scraps of cloth. Underneath that, your bra soon goes after it, the center strap, going first, your breasts exposed to the open air.

The liquid does not seem to affect your skin, as it comes into contact with your body, it gives you a tingly feeling that makes you feel warm. Then it touches your bare nipples, making you harden instantly. You realize your mistake; it does do something to your skin. A fresh wave of fear and excitement courses through you.

JADE: rose...  
JADE: its....!  
JADE: the stuff its secreting...  
ROSE: Yes?  
JADE: every drop that touches me is...!  
JADE: is making me exponentially more sensitive!!  
JADE: rose, this could be dangerous!!  
ROSE: Oh no. An aphrodisiac tentacle summoned from the far reaches of human knowledge could be dangerous.  
ROSE: I suppose we should banish them and then attend a bible camp somewhere and try to suppress the memories of what happened here.

You glare at Rose, her cavalier attitude turns your worry into anger.

JADE: this is not a joke rose!  
JADE: this is serious!  
JADE: we could get seriously hurt or die or something!!  
ROSE: Jade, it will be fine.  
ROSE: They are docile. Look.

Rose held a hand up to the appendage that had been massaging her own octopussy and it stopped as soon as she did. She then gestured in your direction and the three tentacles that held her legs and arms pulled her over closer to you. Now a few inches apart, you can see deep into Rose's eyes, the usual purple was glowing an even brighter shade. Her skin was wreathed in the dark clouds of the unfathomable beyond.

God she was fucking hot.

She once again held up her free hand. Slowly, the tentacle that had been wrapped around you set you back on your feet and began to uncurl from around you, leaving you once again to move your hands. You are now exactly where you had started from sans your shirt and bra but now did not seem to be the time to complain. After all Rose did warn you.

Rose cupped your breasts in both of her hands, one arm still being wrapped in a black appendage. She fondled them as she talked, her voice difficult to concentrate on as her hands speaking louder than the actual words were trying to convey.

ROSE: We can stop anytime you want.  
ROSE: Assuming that is what you want Jade.  
JADE: well....im not sure now  
ROSE: It would be a shame if you left now. I set this all up for us to enjoy.   
ROSE: I would hate to see all that effort go to waist.   
ROSE: But if you think that this is too much then...

Rose gestured to the door, one of the tentacles opening it for her. The other limbs moved aside, leaving a path open for you to travel upon if you so desired. You feel her pinch the tips of your harden breasts, forcing you to bite back a moan. Your leaving suddenly feels a less appealing option.

ROSE: I understand your decision.  
JADE: oh  
JADE: ummm......i suppose thats okay then  
JADE: if you can control them with that much precision then i guess that getting felt up by a bunch of tentacles could be fun!!  
ROSE: Are you sure?  
ROSE: What about all that losing yourself to the dark gods that you and the others are always warning me about?  
JADE: eh, you are always doing that  
JADE: im sure youll be fine!  
ROSE: ...  
ROSE: I don't know whether I should be offended or touched that you know me so well.  
JADE: lets go with the touched option  
JADE: and not because-  
JADE: oooohh!

You could not finish the joke before Rose slipped a hand under your skirt and touched the outside of your panties, right above your slit. Rose calmly looks at you, watching your reaction with a deadpan expression. She waves to one of the free limbs and it shuts the door again. It also politely locks the door as well, so as no one will walk in on your little slumber party of sushi.

ROSE: Oh my, what is this?  
ROSE: It appears that little Jade is already wet and eager under all the bluster and worry.  
ROSE: Who could have seen that coming?  
JADE: ROSE!!! you tease!  
ROSE: I can be a bit of one at times yes.

Rose leans forward, kissing you roughly. She fills your mouth with sweetness, her tongue feeling like one of the tentacles surrounding you both. You start to give in, leaning into the embrace and pressing your breasts against Rose's own, dwarfing them. You stay locked like that for untracked minutes, lost in the moment before Rose pulls back, catching her breath as she stares at you hungerly.

ROSE: I see. You wish for more than?  
JADE: oh *pant* yes!!  
JADE: <3 show me all of it  
ROSE: Very well.  
ROSE: Let us start with-

that is an insane amount of power to wield!

and then i focus on roxy

i somehow know that other narrators have had trouble describing her thoughts, as she is a hero of void but i have no issue sussing it out because she is an enigma here. while everything else is waiting to be fully realized, brought into existence by my commanding voice, roxy is different, she is already here

what were you imagining that she looked like? was she the roxy from the end of act 7 but older and sluttier (and legal too jackass!!)?? were they the older milf version from beta earth?? ol' mom lalonde with her wide hips and no eyes? wait no, that was weird, didnt mean to bring up that! lets call this ultimate roxy! with her dirty blonde hair and her **dark delicious skin** and those kitty leggings that are cute and sexy at the same time

were did those images come from? they came from you dummy! they are your own head canons of how she should look, she could look like anything within a degree of difference. like, she is taller than me, well, in this fic anyway, gotta keep that huge mama feel to her against poor sweet (not-so) innocent girl jade! but then again...maybe she doesnt 

i can change her with a thought, i can make her believe anything i want her too. i can make her get up and dance, fuck herself with her own dildo device, run naked through the house!! change where she is, give her other limbs, reveal a giant futa cock under her underwear, put her into a fucking machine and watch her squirm. make her a massage attendant, or a cheerleader, a stripper, a waitress, a nurse, a slutty student, a hundred different other slutty jobs, just for my satisfaction!! and she would never know...

holy shit no wonder she was scared!! FUCK ME!! no one should have this kind of power!! 

but before i let go i pause, roxy said she wanted me to fuck her up...hmm, do i?? she did ask me too...and i didnt tell her to ask me to make her too...sooooooooooooooooo...maybe i should????

wait, but i dont HAVE too, i could NOT do that...but...hmm...that is surprising. even after all that...i still want to fuck her!! that is...messed up??!? i didnt think i was a psycho like that???!? but...i guess i am rather a big pro sex stuff so that isnt too far removed for me...hmmm...i-i suppose...we could...i could keep narrating??

this is going to be wieeerrrrdddd!!

JADE: sooooooooooooooooo...  
ROXY: soooooooooo....what??  
JADE: what do you want me to do??!?  
ROXY: uhh...f me up lol  
JADE: i got THAT!  
JADE: how do you want me to START??  
ROXY: oh  
ROXY: ummmmmmmm!!  
ROXY: yeah..err...i guess we could...still go doggy style??  
ROXY: if ur ok w that????  
JADE: i mean, it seems pretty vanilla now but alright!!

roxy didnt realize what she gave to me, she thought it was some toy to play with. another in the box of sex things that you whip out to empress your gf's with ooorrrrr that is probably just me haha :3

yeah, i guess roxy is my girlfriend now?? (wait no thats a john thought, hehe) we should probably talk about that after we are done with our fun. i thought she and calliope were a thing? but then why would she have been lonely at the beginning?? SHIT! i hope this isnt cheating! i wanna be more than fuck buddies with you, you know :(

hmm...im going to put THAT thought on hold for a second! ive got an idea!!

roxy is behind me with her amazing strap on, i have found the remote and now i turn the dial down low, we can drag this out quite a bit!! the tip is quivering, teasing the outside of my pussy with the breath that roxy is letting out

ROXY: u ready?  
ROXY: ;)  
JADE: oh i am!  
JADE: but you are not  
ROXY: huh??  
JADE: i need to make a few adjustments to you first!  
ROXY: what r u...?

she faulters, i dont NEED to do this but i thought that this would be sexier and besides, she did tell me to fuck her up and thats what im going to do

first i make her tits about two sizes larger, i can do this with my space powers. but if i do it narratively, she will always have had huge bazongas! and then make them squirt a little because she is so goddamn horny that her tits are lactating

next

i give her cat ears and a tail. roxy is a big titty milf furry now and she is bound to love being one! she will love all those cat puns and cute noises like 

nepeta

NEPETA: :33 < p-please  
NEPETA: :33 < be gentle with me x33  
JADE: youre the one with the bulge!  
NEPETA: :33 < then you are you the one on top?

It was true. Nepeta was under Jade wearing nothing but her long green coat and not a scrap more. Both her hands were clasped by Jade's and the dog girl was on the point of lowering herself down on the quivering appendage.

JADE: i get excited ok???  
NEPETA: :33 < *giggle* i can tell ;))  
NEPETA: :33 < all that fun earlier and you're still this pent up

Jade's tail thumped the ground, occasionally intertwining with Nepeta's blue cat-like one.

JADE: *wine* im just... so happy with my new girlfriend alright???  
NEPETA: :33 < ha ha yeah~  
JADE: and i- uhh get like this...  
NEPETA: :?? < like what?  
JADE: oh you know  
JADE: every month  
NEPETA: :?? < uhhh?  
JADE: heat? because of the dog thing  
NEPETA: :33 < oh. ah.  
NEPETA: :33 < ...  
NEPETA: >:33c < nice   
JADE: you really think so?  
NEPETA: :33 < its marvelous :))  
NEPETA: :33 < meow stop stalling and get yourself in me  
NEPETA: :33 < *lepounce wines at you to get fucking already*

Nepeta pushed up with her hips, trying to fill Jade's (to the trolls perspective) alien nook and after a bit of trail and error, finally penetrated.

JADE: !!!  
NEPETA: :33 < how is it?  
JADE: ooohohohooooooo  
NEPETA: >:33 < good then?  
JADE: yeeeaahhhsss~~  
NEPETA: :33 < hmm, you sure?  
NEPETA: :33 < maybe i should take it out and-  
JADE: DONT YOU DARE!!!  
NEPETA: :33 < merow!! okay okay

Jade lowered herself to her knees, felling every nub on Nepeta's bulge rub against her clit until she was all the way up to her hilt. She gave a few more exclamations of jubilance while it writhed in her before Nepeta started pushing again. Trolls tended to let their bulges move by themselves to do their business but Nepeta found the extra excursion of energy put into the act of sex by humans (according to what Jade had told her) to be a huge turn on. Jade's eyes rolled back and her tongue lolled as it felt like the troll was getting deeper and deeper as the olive troll extended in further and further and-!  
  
As Jade came, she threw herself down and onto the troll, kissing her with a fierce affection as olive liquid came dripping out of her. Nepeta returned the sentiment. Wrapping her legs around the space players back and pulling her deeper into her, pressed up against her. Heat on heat. Lips on lips. Fire on fire. Breasts on breasts.  
  
The troll wondered why the thought of putting liquid that should be going into buckets but was now coating the inside of Jade, and the bed cover they were laying on, was such a mind-numbing thought. But she wanted to keep doing it as long as the both had the stamina. Nepeta smiled. She did have plenty to spare.

makes!

then...i dont know if i want to do this...but...what the heck...she has a sexy flashback, as compared to a normal flashback that gives you plain ass memories, a sexy flashback is to a sexy memory that makes you feel hot sticky things. ok, that was a lame explanation but sexy flashbacks will be a thing!! please let sexy flashbacks be a thing...

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~ SEXY FLASHBACK :D ~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

you are on another bed, actually it is the same bed but in another universe. another girl, er, woman, um.... wait ...what does calliope identify in this flashback/universe roxy?

ROXY: what?

what does she go by?

ROXY: they/them  
ROXY: why u askin me for??  


because i didnt know!!

ROXY: u couldve read my mind  
CALLIOPE: roxy...what are yoU talking aboUt???  
ROXY: fuck

yeah, calliope heard that roxy, weird you talking to yourself like that

for the sake of everyone's sanity, we shall go back in time by about thirty seconds and try again

__

_** ~~~~~~lets do the flashback again~~~~~~ **_

*ahem* you are on the same bed as you jus left but now in a new universe, another person lies beneath you, looking up and feeling nervous. they are _almost_ used to your affection by now but this is the first big step that you two have taken in this direction. by all of the fanfiction of theirs that you talked into letting you read, you thought that they would have more experience or new what to expect but calliope is as nervous as a virgin cheerleader brought back home by the winning football player...that is a right analogy right?? darn, this is hard!!

ROXY: (thats what she said)

shush!!

calliope was looking you up like a deer caught in the headlights, headlights that were actually bare boobs that jiggle about above their-

ROXY: (fhahah lol)

quiet!!! :B your are *giggle* in a very intimate moment with calliope right now! she is looking nervous while the front of their shirt is open and you cant see their breasts yet.

ROXY: wowzers! cherubs really do have breasts!!  
CALLIOPE: yes of coUrse.  
CALLIOPE: u_u  
CALLIOPE: what else woUld we have?  
ROXY: wild ferrets that sing but instead of words they little "boob" sounds  
ROXY: like: boo-boo-boobity-boobie

*hehehe* roxy!! _*snort*_ she is being very open with you c-could (hahaha) take this a-a-a (hehaha) _little_ seriously???

CALLIOPE: im bearing my soUl out to yoU dear. u_u;  
CALLIOPE: can yoU take it a smidge serioUsly??  
ROXY: but u look so cutie-patootie w ur little claw hands up to stop me look @ ur hot cha-cha's callie  
ROXY: let me look @ em!  
CALLIOPE: ~u~  
CALLIOPE: i am not hot.  
ROXY: yes u r  
ROXY: u u u!  
CALLIOPE: ~~u~~  
ROXY: ur f-in smexy on a stick  
CALLIOPE: ~~~~u~~~~

dwaaaaaa!!! you two are so cuuuutttee!! wait, calm, calm down me. got to be professional about this. *eh-hem*

while they has their hands to their face with embarrassment, you take the opportunity to push their spiky elbows out of the way and get a proper look at "the goods" 

ROXY: there they are!!!  
CALLIOPE: :U  
CALLIOPE: roxy!!  
CALLIOPE: ~u~

you begin fondling them, shifting pressure from one to the other, watching calliope react to the stimuli all the while. their normally green face is red and they let out a squealing noise that are part humiliation and part arousal. it is so fricking cute! how on earth c are you having cute sex with a skeleton like that???

...wait uh...ive forgotten what i was trying to do here...

i think it was something about having me on the bed and them on the bed was the same thing because calliope is sorta part of my ultimate self??

ok scrap this bit, were going back to you pegging me! 

* * *

ROXY: all right thats it  
ROXY: i cant stand this anymore.  
JADE: what??   
JADE: hold up  
JADE: i'm going to split the narrative _reeaalll_ quick!  
JADE: then you can continue  
ROXY: huh??

JADE: THERE we go!  
JADE: go ahead  
ROXY: oh...neat  
ROXY: thats a cool trick harley  
JADE: call me jade roxy  
JADE: with the context of the whole roxy/lalonde thing you have going on you might be talking about a completely different person  
JADE: actually, with the way names work right now it might be better to not to adress me by any name  
JADE: it might be confusing with me talking in green and then have a pink work all by itself with no name attached to it  
ROXY: k 1st off  
ROXY: they can hylight our words if they are confused  
ROXY: 2nd wouldnt that be english as compared to harley??  
ROXY: 3rd u went off on all those tangents and only NOW decided to get back to the main action???  
JADE: that is allowed!  
ROXY: all i feel is being blue-balled here and i dont even have those!!  
JADE: hee hee  
ROXY: rubbing it in my face my dont ya  
JADE: OH! do you want me to rub them in your face?! :D  
ROXY: what are yo...oh AH right  
ROXY: ur going ultimate to...of course you would have that now...  
JADE: whats wrong?   
JADE: are you afraid of me challenging you for the ULTIMATE MILF status?  
ROXY: you r not a milf  
JADE: what?? yeah i am!!  
JADE: ive had a kid and im still sexy as all heck!  
JADE: ive met all the criteria!!  
JADE: besides your not one eitheir!  
ROXY: what?!? i totes am!!  
JADE: nuh uh! your milf side is over there fucking me!! or...part of me that isnt being all of me...  
ROXY: well maaayyyyybbbbeeeee my ult self has more than milf power, didja think about THAT!!  
ROXY: but currently u are not exuding the essence of a milf  
JADE: what the dick is the "essence of milf"

ROXY: "what the dick"? jade is that a

daveism

DAVE: what we need is like an auto clothes repair shuffler in the house  
KARKAT: WHY? ISN'T THE WARDROBIFIER ALCHEMITER GOOD ENOUGH FOR THAT SHIT?  
JADE: *yawn* is dave complaining about clothes again?  
KARKAT: IF YOU DIDN'T RIP HIM OUT OF HIS WHEN WE FUCK THIS WOULDN'T BE SUCH A FEDERAL FUCKING ISSUE.  
JADE: but if i leave them intact he will put them back on again and try to run away  
DAVE: i totally would not  
DAVE: im a certified administrator of staying put and letting harley do the work  
DAVE: wait shit  
DAVE: not what i meant to say  
DAVE: im good at the sex when jade fucks  
DAVE: no  
DAVE: dog fuck when i  
DAVE: no-jesus fuck!!  
KARKAT: WHO THE HELL IS JESUS ANS WHERE WERE YOU FUCKING HIM?  
KARKAT: AND WITHOUT ME KNOWING??   
KARKAT: I WOULD HAVE THOUGHT I GOT A SECRET LIKE THAT OUT OF YOU AGES AGO.  
JADE: its you karkat  
JADE: you are the jesus all along mr descendant of the insufferable! lol  
DAVE: shit have i been dating jesus  
DAVE: quick what religious allegory does jade represent so that i can piss off other evangelicals  
DAVE: not that those exists anymore  
DAVE: why the hell would we need a christian church on earth c when we are its literal gods made this whole damn universe  
JADE: i guess they would be worshiping us now i guess?  
KARKAT: IF ANYONE IS SEEN BOWING THEIR TORSO'S IN MY DIRECTION LET ME KNOW. SO I CAN SMITE THEM WITH MY HOLY FOOT UP THEIR WORSHIPING ASS.  
DAVE: some of them are probably in that  
KARKAT: FUCK. YOU'RE RIGHT. WHY DID WE RESURRECT ALL THE SPECIES THAT WERE SO US DAMN HORNY??  
JADE: my fault! hehe :)  
DAVE: i fucking knew it

JADE: .....................  
JADE: maybe ._.  
ROXY: dicks aside for now (we will definitely be whipping that out again lol) idk  
ROXY: its a weird package to try to unpack what "milf" all adds up to   
ROXY: ironically including a nice package  
JADE: how many innuendos deep are we in now?  
ROXY: at least one more with a sentence like that!  
ROXY: *wink* and i cant stress this enough *wonk*  
ROXY: the point as it is, u dont fit jadie  
JADE: and you do then? /s  
ROXY: fffffffff  
ROXY: i think i can say this with no "/s" whatsoever  
ROXY: duh  
JADE: whats your point?  
ROXY: my point?  
JADE: yeah.....?  
ROXY: ...........  
JADE: roxy you there??  
ROXY: i....clean forgot what i was doing this for  
JADE: oh my US roxy!!!  
JADE: lets scroll back up and check  
JADE: OH!  
ROXY: what?  
JADE: you were mad because i was going off on tangents??  
ROXY: riiiiiiggggghhhhhhtttttt  
ROXY: i was salty cause i didnt get to see the end of that choice callie and me bit  
ROXY: i want the story back please  
JADE: i'm not giving you the narrative back!   
JADE: you had your turn  
ROXY: youre fucking around w it! thats gonna cause problems  
JADE: dont you DARE think that by title dropping is going to change my mind!  
ROXY: just  
ROXY: give  
ROXY: it

ROXY: here!  
ROXY: oops  
JADE: opphhh! what was that for?!  
ROXY: i didnt mean to do that  
JADE: sure, uh huh, now get off of me!  
ROXY: im not on you!  
ROXY: were disembodied thoughts floating around a void space waiting to be read  
ROXY: we dont actually like exist for realzies  
JADE: i don't care! it feel san awfully lot like your laying on top of me!  
ROXY: jadie...wait a second  
JADE: GET...!!!  
JADE: OFF...!!  
JADE: OF...!  


> [ERROR: LINK MISSING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240652/chapters/62701018#workskin)

JADE: what is happening-!?!?  
ROXY: oh fuck  
JADE: wait what???!  
JADE: ME!  


JADE: oh yeahs!  
JADE: fuck me roxy!  
JADE: fuck me over like the narrative does my character development!  
LALONDE: :o  
LALONDE: holy fuck jade  
LALONDE: i cant go _that_ hard!

The bell around Roxy's neck jingled as Roxy went faster anyway, causing both of them to moan.

LALONDE: oh myyyyy~~  
LALONDE: nyaaaat-not bad *oh* harlEEEY!!!  
LALONDE: u have such a tight *PUSSY*  
LALONDE: oh god  
JADE: dont stop you little pussy cat  
JADE: dont you dare fucking stop!!  
LALONDE: nyaaaaaeeevvvverrrr-oh-wow-jadie-holy-shiiiiii-!!!  
JADE: come on lalonde!  
JADE: cum for me <3!  
LALONDE: FUCK  
JADE: shouldnt i-!  
JADE: oh gosh-!!  
JADE: i....!!!!!  
JADE: wooooaaaahhhhyeeeaaahhhshshssssss~~

Jade felt herself reach another climax and let herself sink into it. Mx. Lalonde had already peaked and had stuggled through the pleause to see to it that theer guest had made it through. Jade thought that was kind of them, or would have if she didn't have a dildo in her and was cumming buckets (loaded phrase) all over the plastic sex toy. She pulled herself out, the pink purtrusion flopping wetly out with a satisfying sucking sound followed by a loud slap as it hit Jade's ass. Jade was breathing hard trying to get her heartrate down to manageable levels when she heard a voice that she was suprised to hear.

???: what are yoU two...!  
???: oh. oh my!

Mx. Lalonde and Jade both looked up, both started by the voice. Standing in the doorway was none other than Calliope herself, their arms full of groshery bags and their eyes as wide as dinner plates. By the look of things, they came in when Jade was finishing. Mx. Lalonde tried to remidy the situation by standing up and opening their arms emporingly. Their bare chest, now larger than average, did not help matters. Nor was the floppy pink dildo stapped to their front. Neither did the cat ears and tail.

LALONDE: BABE! uh hi!  
LALONDE: i didnt excpet you back so soon!  
LALONDE: err...i wasnt excpeting u at all actually...  
JADE: oh! yeah....uh calliope....how are you even here???!?  
JADE: like, this is supposed to be a pre-scratch/pre-recconing/alternate-universe thing  
JADE: or...it was...  
CALLIOPE: Um, i can come back later?  
CALLIOPE: i woUldn't want to interUpt anything intimate with a pair of friends like this!!  
LALONDE: callie! stay right THERE! dont move

Calliope had been trying to back out the door from where they had come but stopped when their wife asked them to.

LALONDE: hang on, my what now‽‽‽  
LALONDE: i dont...  
LALONDE: wait...  
CALLIOPE: Umm, roxy, not to be insesitive, bUt...why are yoU a cat?  
JADE: ooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
JADE: i think i get it!  
JADE: rox, do you remember when my ultimate self (what, was she my ultimate self??) was messing around and had that interlude with you and callie here  
LALONDE: ye??  
JADE: i think, because she did that, there was a transitive narrative property of YOU being the one haveing the flashback and so now..congrats on your marrage i guess??  
LALONDE: wait FUCK! then what weve been doing is cheating???!?  
LALONDE: this is the biggest pile of BULLSHIT in the history of bs!!  
CALLIOPE: UUUmmmm, i don't Understand.  
JADE: shhh! calliope, its ok! some humans have weird hang ups about relationships...  
CALLIOPE: no, i got that. i knew that is what roxy was planning.  
CALLIOPE: i was caUght off gaUrd that yoU were still, Umm, going...at...it...  
LALONDE: :o  
LALONDE: she  
LALONDE: is   
LALONDE: PERFECT!  
LALONDE: callie! i love u!  
CALLIOPE: ahhh! roxy yoU don't need to hUg me like that!  
CALLIOPE: that coUld have caUsed-   
JADE: hate to inturupt!!  
JADE: but either of you know what happened over there??!!

>[ ERROR: LINK MISSING](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240652/chapters/62701018#workskin)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments or Caliborn will come and kill all your favorite characters! WAHAHAHA


	3. Shattered Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxy missed Jake for a weekend sleepover,  
>  Miss English provides an alternative:  
>  Spend the time with her.  |  | Three characters are left without an author. They contemplate what their life will now be like and find their own way.  
> ---|---|---  
  
Sorry, you don't have permission to access the page you were trying to reach.

|   
---|---  
  
This chapter is a draft and hasn't been posted yet!

The English household was quiet as Jake had gone to spend the day with his boyfriend. Miss English was grateful for the quiet. Although their island was remote, and she loved her grandson dearly, she never felt like she had any time to herself to grow her own relationships. Thankfully, Jade knew an opportunity was on the horizon.

She was in her green house, pruning a flower in a way so that it would not interfere with its neighbor. You had to be careful with plants. If you let one grow too much it would blossom out of hand and overpower others. Stealing away the energy and holding it for themselves.

It was a hot day and even hotter in the green house. As was tradition when Jake left the island, Jade had ditched most of her clothes and was in a green push up bra and sensible panties. Normally, she would have removed even those small tokens of modesty, but with her gardening, there was always the chance that she could poke herself with the flora and while the thought _seemed_ tantalizing, Miss English knew form firsthand experience that having a branch suddenly jam into your cooch was not pleasant. Hence, the minimal amount of clothing was donned, if so reluctantly.

Miss English cut another stem and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, clearing away the sweat. She should drink some more water. She was beginning to pant too. Jade smiled to herself as she set down the trimmer and picked up a nearby water bottle. She thought about herself in that abstract way of self-reflection and self-criticism that seemed to come to her whenever she was by herself. Jade could tell from the mirror she looked at every morning, that even though she was pushing into her late forties, early fifties, that she should be an "old dog" now. That her hair should be greying, bags coming under her eyes, weight starting to make her saggy. But somehow, despite all aging should have done to the contrary, the face in the mirror still looked like a million boonbucks.

It was as she was taking a sip, enjoying the cool liquid go down her throat, that she heard the sound. Thanks to her dog senses, the noise was too soft to hear otherwise, she knew that someone had transportalize into her house and had stumbled due to the change of flooring under their feet. Apart from one of her floppy ears on top of her head moving in the direction of the sound, Jade did not respond to noise but continued to chug down the water regardless as she listened closely to the sound of waling footsteps draw near. There was a young girls voice calling out after the footsteps.

???: jake  
???: jake where are u  
???: come on!  
???: i thought we were gonna hang out today  
???: ah fuck r u not here  
???: JAKE!!!  
???: i swear to gog that if u jump out and scare me im going to punch ur lights out  
???: this ≠ funny!  
???: okaaaayyyy....  
???: if i dont find you in the next five minutes i guess u r really not hhHHHHEEERRREEEE!!!  
???: oh sorry ma'am!!

Miss English could pretend not to hear the young woman any longer. She looked up, faking a startled look, letting water splash over her front. Jade was looking at a girl, she knew that she was college age thanks to some helpful information from Jake. The woman (oh who on earth could it be~) wore a white top with a pink mutant kitten face on it, a short white skirt that did not cover her knees, and her legs were covered by **long black socks** that had little cat ears and faces on them ending in with easy to walk in shoes.

Yup. This had to be Roxy. She was as casually sexy as Miss English thought she would be. Best to start out coy. Jade dropped the bottle and tried to cover herself. One arm going across her chest, the other trying to block the sight of her panties. The bottle landed on the space she had wanted, spraying Jade with water, leaving her **dark skin** shinny from the splash and moist sweat already coating her. It could not have gone any better. Miss English tried not to smile. She put on a scarred and somewhat indignant face as she began her little charade.

ENGLISH: AHHHHHH!! who are you???!!??  
ROXY: omg! im sorry! im so so sorry!!  
ROXY: im roxy  
ROXY: jakes friend?‽  
ENGLISH: roxy huh

The dog woman paused, pretending to be scouring her memory for her "intruder's" name while she gauged Roxy's reaction. At first, Roxy had done what any sensible person would do when coming across another person almost naked, averting their eyes and turning away, giving the other a modicum of privacy. And it also told the other person that they had not meant to look at their muscular, hot..., almost naked body on PURPOSE! That did not stop Jade from seeing The Look that the girl snatched her way when she looked back once. Twice now. Three times really? Good. The girl was interested. That made two of them. There was her opening gambit, time for the first attack of the maneuver.

ENGLISH: roxy, roxy...roxy  
ENGLISH: oh yes roxy!  
ENGLISH: i know you!  
ROXY: wait like personally?

With that revelation, Roxy looked back fully, curiosity over coming her modestly. Now to play into it.  keep your quarry on their toes, keep them guessing at your next move Roxy would not know what had hit her. Miss English dropped the horrified modesty act and switched to enthusiastic by running over to Roxy, grabbing her hands, and clapping them with her own in some handshake/clap combo while sporting a large understanding smile on her face.

ENGLISH: yeah! roxy!  
ENGLISH: jake has told me so much about you!!  
ROXY: he has?? lol  
ROXY: i hope it was all good  
ENGLISH: it was fine! :D  
ENGLISH: he said you were "the best friend such a bumbling buffoon such as him could have"  
ROXY: aw! that does sound like something the jakester would say  
ROXY: speaking of  
ROXY: do u know where he is cant find the slippery english anywhere  
ROXY: meaning no offense to the present company course with u being all wet...and..everything  
ENGLISH: uh, roxy? didnt jake tell you? he was going to go spend the weekend over a dirks place  
ROXY: wait really  
ROXY: well shit didnt he say somethin?  
ENGLISH: guess it slipped his mind  
ROXY: the fucker!  
ROXY: (oh whoops)  
ENGLISH: i dont mind swearing dear  
ROXY: cool  
ROXY: the fucker! he didnt invite me!  
ENGLISH: maybe he wanted some, alone time, with dirk ;)  
ROXY: uhhh yeah  
ROXY: yeah! definitely *wonk*  
ROXY: that is 100% it  
ROXY: say uh miss english  
ENGLISH: roxy, please, call me jade  
ROXY: of course  
ROXY: so jadie, umm i was thinking...that even if he aint here  
ROXY: could i like, spend the weekend here still  
JADE: with just me for company? :O scandalous  
ROXY: lol! hey now  
ROXY: dont sell yourself short jadie you are-  
ROXY: oh  
ROXY: yeah  
ROXY: like  
ROXY: almost naked  
JADE: oh _that_! dont worry about it, i usually dont wear anything when jake isnt here  
JADE: you caught me in my horticulture outfit today  
ROXY: u wear...THAT...for gardening?  
JADE: oh yes!! :D  
ROXY: (nice) *eh-hem* yeah i would love 2 hang out with you for the weekend  
ROXY: if thats ok w u?  
JADE: it is more than fine by me! he! he!  
JADE: i would love the company!!  
JADE: we got plenty of rooms, why dont i hook you up in one  
ROXY: cant i take yours? (oh shit)  
JADE: why roxy!  
ROXY: sorry that was crass wow  
ROXY: wow wow wow  
ROXY: i didnt mean 2 say that   
ROXY: i think i should go now  
JADE: but why?  
ROXY: sorry 2 bother u bye  
JADE: hold up there rox!!

Roxy had not moved more than a step before Jade had moved in front of her at an impossible speed. Roxy had barely opened her mouth to apologize again before a finger put a stop to it.

JADE: shh, shh!! none of that  
JADE: dont ever be afraid to speak your mind around me roxy  
JADE: especially when you phrase those thoughts in such a... _sexual way_

Her last words were accompanied by her thumb tracing across Roxy's lips, going from one corner of her mouth to the other. She did this action a few times to illustrate the point.

JADE: and you are right, i should show you to my bed  
JADE: that is  
JADE: if you are alright with that miss lalonde  
JADE: i should get changed anyway  
JADE: you should too!  
JADE: i think you will find my fashion choices to be...tantalizing

There was a stray lock of hair on Roxy's face that Jade pushed up, looping it around her ear and letting her hand stay on the side of the girl's face. Roxy stared, mouth open, body slack from the shock. This was an opportunity that she never expected. It had caught her so off guard, that she could not speak. Jade, drifting ever closer, solved that problem by sealing a kiss on her lips, dousing the fire in Lalonde's brains with kerosene and sending it into an inferno.

ROXY: hmm  
JADE: oh right  
JADE: roxy, are you fine with this?  
JADE: ill stop if your not  
ROXY: i...why would i want 2 stop this???  
ROXY: fuck. me. UP. jadie!  
JADE: :D :D :D  
JADE: good girl! now, MARCH!!  
JADE: ill show you my birthday suit <3

Roxy did not remember much of the trip there, just a vague recollection of stairs, a transportilizer, more stairs, and then a bedroom that she did care if it was Jade's or not. All she cared about is that: it had a bed. She was tossed unceremoniously onto it, but she scrambled up to watch.

Roxy took in Jade. She seemed to be seven feet tall, thought maybe that was an illusion because of how _there_ she seemed to be. He **dark curly hair** seemed to go on forever down her back. Topping her head was two dog ears that could twitch apparently, betraying how much Jade was enjoying the attention. That and the white fluffy tail that lashed behind her. Jade was clearly excited. 

The green bra and panties contrasting nicely with the woman's **dark skin**. The view that arrested Roxy's attention for malicious lingering, was the muscle definition on her. Jade had abs that would have made her the envy of every bodybuilder if all the gyms had not been an ocean away. Her arms, which were finally beginning to move to take of her bra, were finally toned and Roxy thought that she was strong enough to pick her up and move her with no problem. Actually, scrambling back through her hazy memory, that had been exactly what Jade had done.  


All the gawking Roxy was doing, was finally enough for Jade. With a wide smile that showed off her sharp, deadly teeth, Harley pretended to finally get to her bra only for her to theatrically pause.

JADE: nearly forgot!

Jade shook herself, causing Roxy to laugh and put a hand up to protect her face from the oncoming tsunami. When the waves cleared, Roxy looked back at Jade, but she had used the distraction to get the bra off and Roxy's eyes went round. Her breasts had splayed forward, finally free of their fabric prison. Jade's tits were MASSIVE. She already looked hard; nipples jutted out like masts of a ship. And Roxy could swear she saw the tiniest bit of white amongst the **black**. Was, was she lactating??? All the same FUCK! Forget crushing her between her thighs, Jade could kill her by turning and smacking her boobs into her.

Roxy had not noticed that her mouth had been open or that her tongue was hanging out by its own accord or that copious amounts of drool that had dripped down her chin. She would likely have continued to not notice but Jade reached down and slowly lowered her panties. That was when Roxy's day went from amazing to god like. For when Jade stood back up, flinging her discarded garment at her wardrobifier, there was still something there. Something large. And pointing right at her.

ROXY: hoooooollllyyyy shit  
ROXY: u have a dick  
JADE: yes, does that bother you?  
ROXY: not in the least!  
ROXY: god DAMN! jadie holy fuckballs!!  
ROXY: this is enormous!

Roxy was on her hands and knees, crawling to the edge of the bed, making as if to pull herself off and keep crawling over to Jade side, when Roxy found her already there. She had dropped the smile and was looking thoughtful. Jade bent down so that she was eye to eye with Roxy, tucking a finger under her chin as she did.

JADE: roxy, are-?

Jade did not finish her question before Roxy gripped the arm with both hands.

ROXY: let me suck ur cock  
JADE: ...roxy are you sur-?  
ROXY: english i am hard as balls right now  
ROXY: im going 2 have 2 throw away my panties after we're done cause they are so soaked that they would be fucking useless  
ROXY: and im shaking all over cause my libido wants 2 toss my clothes off so you can hammer me down NOW  
ROXY: i am sure as fuck  
ROXY: i want u jade english  
ROXY: 2 fuck me on this bed  
ROXY: no ifs ands or buts  
ROXY: and i want to swallow ur dick   
ROXY: right now  
ROXY: this second  
ROXY: please!  
JADE: :O  
JADE: damn! shit alright then wow!  
JADE: one cock coming up lalonde

With that, Jade rose, her member on level with Roxy to suck. Roxy looked at it with reverence, then as though a silent starter bell had gone off, one of Roxy's hands sprang out and stroked her shaft once.

ROXY: oh god jade i love u

That was all she said before her mouth was around Jade's cock. Miss English let out a short soft moan that was more of a surprised "oh". Lalonde was starting and already Jade felt so good. It must have been all that teasing that turned them both on. A hand sauntered to the back of Roxy's head, pushing her pushing her along to greater efforts. Jade moved aside some hair out of Roxy's eyes, so that she could see those pink wonders as the girl took in her whole cock. Jade watched as the bulge in her neck became more pronounced. Better pull back a little, did not want a good slut choking to death now.

ROXY: *mmmmmmhhhhhhh-mm-ung* <3  
JADE: hehe, what that roxy?  
JADE: i cant understand when you are getting face fucked like that  
JADE: ~ _oh my god_ ~  
JADE: you look so fucking hot with my cock in your dirty mouth like that! <3  
ROXY: *hmm-mm-umn*  
JADE: ah yeah, that is you little bitch  
JADE: swallow my massive dick  
JADE: yeeaahhh~ good slut  
ROXY: *HMM*  
JADE: sorry, good girl! very good girl~~ if thats your...  
ROXY: *hmm-fime-mmm-either*  
JADE: good slutty girl then!! ~~  
JADE: oh-hoo, god im so close to cumming  
JADE: where do you want it rox? <3  
ROXY: *mmth*  
ROXY: *hmh-camt-swmallow-whimth-mhh-thrmmh*  
JADE: got it dear! ill pull out when im ready  
JADE: just keep taking it, im about...okay  
JADE: you ready roxy? <3  
ROXY: *MHH-HHMM!*  
JADE: god! roxy i-im-im cumming! im ohhhhh!!! yeeEAaahhhhssss!!

Right when she felt like she was going to burst, Jade had moved the tip back to Roxy's mouth. Every instinct told her to push deeper but she resisted. Roxy could not swallow what was already down her throat after all. Roxy felt her mouth fill quickly and swallowed once. But then there was more and more. Realizing with a jolt that she was already leaking, she pulled back, gasping stuggling to breathe air again. Jade kept cumming, spattering white against Roxy's face and over her chest, still with her shirt on. The poor kitty was getting a money shot too. Judging by how much her legs were soaked with her own liquids, Roxy figured she must have gotten off on that and wished Jade had gone for her pussy. But at last, Jade stopped, only a little trickle remained, dribbling on the waiting tongue of Roxy. She swallowed a few times, getting all of it down before opening for inspection. Jade inspected it by kissing her. Jade's own (longer?) tongue wrapping around hers. Her bulge pressed against her as Jade embraced Roxy, having her every which way. They pulled apart panting.

ROXY: y-yum! u taste so-so-soooooo fucking good  
JADE: not as much as you do  
ROXY: no fair!  
ROXY: that was mostly your junk in there!  
ROXY: that was u tasting urself  
JADE: yeah, that is a little cheeky isnt it?  
ROXY: mostly is was hot  
JADE: tell you what, why dont i taste you now?  
ROXY: :o  
ROXY: :D :D :D  
ROXY: fuck  
ROXY: yes

Roxy was in heaven. She was covered in cum, a crazy old dog woman wanted to eat her pussy. She was having the time of her life. Miss English moved Roxy to the other end of the bed so that her legs were facing her, pink panties drenched under her skirt. It was at that moment, when Miss English was reaching for them with her teeth that Jade Harley came tumbling down into the narrative and landed on the bed next to them, not disturbing them in the least and they continued on without noticing her.

ooph!! where, where am i?

And then she remembered. 

| 

The room was silent as its occupants tried to understand the implications of what had happened. Calliope spoke up, confusion evident on their face.

CALLIOPE: what is going on where?  
JADE: over in the other half of the story!!  
CALLIOPE: UUmm...jade, what do yoU mean?  
LALONDE: dont worry callie  
LALONDE: i get it jadie but i dont have an efin clue lol  
LALONDE: it looks like....our story???  
LALONDE: but w like u pulling an uno reverse card  
JADE: yeah, i got THAT lalonde!  
JADE: what does that mean for us though???  
LALONDE: ???  
CALLIOPE: ???  
JADE: **US** roxy, you and me!  
JADE: what happened to our ultimate selves??  
LALONDE: oooohhhh!!  
LALONDE: shit didnt even think about it  
CALLIOPE: woUld one of yoU please explain what is happening.  
CALLIOPE: i'm not keeping Up with any of this.  
LALONDE: k lowdown callie  
LALONDE: me n jadie here were getting a bit frisky, i kinda went ultimate milf n fucking her hard through narrative nonsense  
LALONDE: got spooked n let jade be ultimate instead  
LALONDE: she narrated for a bit before we had like a zillion intermissions  
JADE: there was only one!  
LALONDE: and flashbacks and takeback flashbacks and the point is ultimate me got tired of it n wanted control back and we-they squabbled over the story or something and now we are locked out of doing anything about it  
CALLIOPE: oh. is that how yoU are a cat girl?  
LALONDE: ...yeah  
CALLIOPE: er, cat person? non-binary cat?  
LALONDE: oh no thats not what i was hung up on  
LALONDE: i keep forgetting im *jingle* like this now

As she spoke, the bell on her collar had tinkled as she shifted positions, illustrating her point.

JADE: oh no!! i guess youre stuck like that now???  
LALONDE: what??!? oh fuck no! that would...actually nvm thats funny  
LALONDE: great even! im a milf cat now  
LALONDE: roar~~  
LALONDE: mommy wants milk~  
JADE: you said the thing again roxy  
LALONDE: what?  
JADE: the "m" word  
LALONDE: sorry! cant help it  
LALONDE: it has a *jingle* ring to it >:3  
CALLIOPE: pUtting cat-astrophes aside for one moment, what are yoU going to do?  
JADE: do about...what?  
CALLIOPE: aboUt yoUr sitUation? like, yoUr place in narrative space time?  
JADE: ...im not sure?  
JADE: i guess im college age jade with cat milf pre AND post scratch roxy who is married to you...somehow in this version of post-game earth c???  
LALONDE: yeah thats about the shape of it  
JADE: and...this is our life now???  
LALONDE: u bet ur cute ass it is  
JADE: i...think i would like that??? it sounds...pretty good all things considered??  
CALLIOPE: i sUppose there are worse realities.  
JADE: i wouldnt know anymore  
JADE: im just...me now, with no other versions of myself in my head  
JADE: wait, nope. thats not true  
JADE: i do have scattered memories of them  
CALLIOPE: oh.  
LALONDE: yeeaaahhhhh....i guess the first order of business is 2 figure out how all our histories line up  
LALONDE: like shit, idk how callie and i got hitched or how jade fits into our lives or wtf that tentacle intermission of rose and jadie fits into all of this  
JADE: i think we can put THAT one into the realms of noncanon, at least in reference to our current reality  
LALONDE: but was it?  
JADE: i...i dont know  
LALONDE: exactly  
JADE: how would we check? how would we even know if stuff in our memories is real and what memories are from some other jade?  
LALONDE: i guess we could call our friends or say out loud what we think happened  
LALONDE: and then thats what WILL have happened!! because of how we interact with the narrative!!  
CALLIOPE: or...we coUld finish those other stories.  
JADE: how?  
CALLIOPE: i'm a storyteller, well, all of Us are really.  
CALLIOPE: thoUght, i think that both of yoU might be better at me in that aspect u;  
LALONDE: oh no! dont say stuff like that callie!  
LALONDE: ur spit right bangers when you start jawing away!! i love ur stories  
CALLIOPE: it's kind of yoU to say bUt with the way history is laid oUt, do yoU remember any stories that i've told yoU? or from any other versions of yoU?  
LALONDE: well duh yeah i-!  
LALONDE: ...  
LALONDE: umm  
LALONDE: ...  
LALONDE: oh shit...uh  
LALONDE: ...  
JADE: roxy...  
LALONDE: no wait  
LALONDE: i got this  
LALONDE: there was 1 about...  
LALONDE: ...  
LALONDE: frick why cant i remember  
JADE: roxy, dont freak out on me but do you actually know _anything_ about calliope?  
LALONDE: course i do! shes a hot skull monster with a passion for story yammering  
LALONDE: got green blood and is sexy as all hell  
LALONDE: oh yeah guess we also porked that one time in the flashback we got a squint of before everything got split in the narrative divorce  
CALLIOPE: those are all things that yoU coUld have picked Up from this very story.  
LALONDE: so?  
CALLIOPE: yoU might not know anything beyond that.  
LALONDE: yeah but i still know em  
JADE: and you can offer us a look at our history than?  
CALLIOPE: more or less.  
LALONDE: by doing what exactly?  
CALLIOPE: i believe the term is "having a flashback".  
LALONDE: *groan* wasnt that what started this whole mess in the first place  
JADE: no, it started because you were horny  
LALONDE: no regrets so far  
JADE: same! so, lets try to do what calliope asks  
LALONDE: fine   
LALONDE: i wasnt really arguing, just pointing out the pitfalls  
CALLIOPE: when yoU're both ready, i need yoU two to come here.

Calliope had scrambled onto the bed and pated the places either side of her.

CALLIOPE: come on. ~u~

Both Mx. Lalonde and Jade looked at each other, shrugged, and sat down. The three of them forming a triangle pattern on the sheets.

CALLIOPE: good! now take each other's hand. oh, and mine of coUrse!

They did as they were bid. Mx. Lalonde noticed that they had a wedding ring on the hand they had given to Calliope that she wasn't sure had been there before. They also noticed that their wife had on two. One for their marriage....and the other the right of life. The one John had given her to give to Calliope...wait. Did they know that firsthand was these Roxy's memories? And was that their pronouns at the time when it had happened?  
  
Before the still naked milf could ponder the revelations of those thoughts, Calliope gripped them tightly and squeezed.

CALLIOPE: prepare yoUrself! i think i know what roxy is going to experiences bUt yoU are going to have to make it Up as yoU go jade.  
JADE: what do you-??!  
CALLIOPE: jade, this is yoUr story. yoU are going to have to tell most of it.  
JADE: uhh, what do i say?  
JADE: where do i even start???  
CALLIOPE: yoU expressed a wish to talk aboUt yoUr girlfriend. what was her name? nepeta right?  
JADE: how we met was...kinda embarrassing!!  
LALONDE: theres no reason to hold back jadie  
LALONDE: i mean the narrative has already seen you naked  
JADE: oh yeah, heehee!!  
JADE: ok then "audience" have at it you perves~

|  |   
---|---  
  
Jade had been surprised when Nepeta had joined the team. Sure, she could imagine with a ball and she could definitely keep up with the physical requirements needed to play. But the truth was that, much to Jade's own chagrin, Jade had always fantasized that the olive troll would be something else entirely.

NEPETA: :33 < a ch33rleader??!?  
JADE: yeah!! isn't that dumb?  
JADE: look at you!  
JADE: youre the pinnacle of physical fitness, youre abs could grade cheese, and your thighs could crush watermelons!!  
JADE: a girl like you _deserves_ to be on the team  
JADE: i guess it was a little silly of me to assume you wouldnt want to join! ha ha  
NEPETA: :33 < h33 h33, yeah i suppose  
NEPETA: :33 < but why did you think i wanted to be one?

Jade weighed her options. She had told Nepeta about one part of her fantasy, but she hadn't intended to tell this bit. Should she? It couldn't hurt to put the idea out there right? Nepeta sat patiently waiting for an answer that Jade realized that she would have to give one honestly.

JADE: i didnt  
NEPETA: :??< huh?  
JADE: i never thought you wanted to be one, i... always fantasized about you being one.  
NEPETA: :33 < wh-why?  
JADE: well, if you were a cheerleader and i-i being a...

Jade looked down at her shoes. They were stained with grass. She could still bail, pretend that she wanted to be one beside her. Lie and play it all off as a joke to see her in those skimpy outfits. Then they could laugh about it, tell a few more jokes. Then she could go home, sit quietly in the dark and masturbate to her picture again. Like she had been doing for a while now. For far longer than Jade thought was healthy. If she told her about how she felt, what she wanted, what if she...

NEPETA: :33 < a what?

Now or never Harley. You can do this. Jade's tail twitched in agitation and she finally looked up into those dazzling, green eyes that were so much like her own, if only by a few hues difference. Her face was still puzzled and her own tail had curled itself into a question mark. Wow, even confused, she was cute! GAH!! Talk stupid mouth!! TALK!!

JADE: a jock  
NEPETA: :33 < ...i dont get it  
JADE: gah!! you would be the cheerleader  
JADE: i would be the jock  
JADE: and together we would be-!!  
JADE: ...  
NEPETA: :33 < what??  
JADE: GIRLFRIENDS!! okay??  
JADE: it was a stupid fantasy anyway!! i wanted you to be my cheerleading girlfriend aright??

There. She said it. Nepeta would secretly hate her forever now. What was she thinking?!? Nepeta didn't see her like THAT!! They were friends! Or... moirail's? No. That horse guy was Nep's. Shit, maybe she should have said "matesprit" instead. Troll words and culture were hard to understand at the best of times and the worst of times. Now her mind was spouting out random lines from a Tale of Two Cities of all things. The curtain was pulled back on her feelings and now Nepeta could never unlearn them!! STUPID! STUPID!! STU-  
  
Nepeta had laid a hand on Jade's shoulder. The space player had been so preoccupied with her own inner turmoil that she hadn't noticed the olive troll's eyes grow larger and her jaw dropping. Or the look of resolve that had fallen over her face, or the determined glint in her stare.

NEPETA: :33 < i dont s33 why we cant be jock girlfriends... together  
JADE: :O  
NEPETA: :33 < i mean, we would have to change in the same locker room and you would s33 me naked anyway  
JADE: :OO  
NEPETA: :33 < besides you were always my favorite human  
JADE: :OOOO  
NEPETA: :33 < and i-i wanted to be your matespri-girlfriend too  
JADE: :OOOOOOOO  
JADE: whhhhhhaaaaaaaaaattttttttt???????????

Before they could continue with their conversation, the rest of the team arrived for practice. Both Jade and Nepeta avoided eye contact and pretended to fix their uniforms and tying shoelaces.

NEPETA: :33 < hey jade  
JADE: yeah  
NEPETA: :33 < lets talk later after practice ok?  
JADE: ...i would love that

They didn't get a chance to speak before the captain was on the scene shouting orders. While they were lining up, Nepeta got a hold of Jade's hand and squeezed, sending her heart akimbo. Then they were back to sprinting as if nothing had happened.

  
But Jade knew everything had changed.

| 

LALONDE: say calliope  
LALONDE: can we be here and not go to the backstory flashback?  
CALLIOPE: what?? this whole plan was yoUr idea!  
LALONDE: na-uh  
LALONDE: i thought we should shake out the basic shit  
LALONDE: u were the 1 that went and took it 2 the next level  
CALLIOPE: what did yoU want to do?  
LALONDE: oh not much  
LALONDE: maybe spend time together to

LALONDE: get to know one another

CALLIOPE: UUUhhhhhh...

Roxy had gotten up and through some rouge magic had gotten Calliope's back against a wall.

Mx. Lalonde was lending over them, hand against the wall provocatively, breasts swaying in front of them.

LALONDE: im not making u uncomfy am i

CALLIOPE: err...

LALONDE: lol

LALONDE: here i am trying to seduce my own wife

CALLIOPE: possible wife! not necessarily canonical.

LALONDE: n what does that matter

LALONDE: i dont really give a shit if we r canon or not  


LALONDE: ill i really kno is that ur hot n i really want to get down to the fine details *wonk*  


CALLIOPE: :U  


LALONDE: that a yes or no callie  


CALLIOPE: Uh..y-yes?  


LALONDE: heehee glad to hear~

Lalonde's lips went in slow, halting for a moment an inch away from the space players own. 

Calliope gave the barest nod before Roxy connected, thier mouth moving in rough aggressive motions.

Calliope was shading green, but they were having to fight down an urge to smile least they accidentally cut Roxy on their sharp teeth they were being the careless with their affections.

Roxy pulled back, to lean down to loosening the first few buttons on the blouse that Calliope was wearing.

LALONDE: wow u look so tight in this thing  


CALLIOPE: y-yes. it does seem qUite cramped here.  


CALLIOPE: i-i think that will get fixed in the next chapter.  


LALONDE: huh  


CALLIOPE: there is the end now. we will pick this Up then okay roxy? <3


End file.
